Remember
by nessh
Summary: Semua kebahagiaan yang Harry dan Hermione alami terenggut dalam satu kejadian yang mampu merenggut nyawa Harry. Bagaimana Hermione menanganinya? Full summary inside. RnR.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing. Except the plot and several OC. And there's no money making here._

_Summary : Harry dan Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai untuk merayakan ulangtahun Hermione. Harry melamar Hermione, yang mengatakan ia bersedia. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang mereka alami terenggut dalam satu kejadian yang mampu merenggut nyawa Harry. Bagaimana Hermione menghadapi kejadian itu?_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa bersantai," kata Draco, lega karena misi Auror-nya yang sudah berjalan sekitar sebulan, akhirnya berakhir. Dua lagi mantan Pelahap Maut ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Untuk itu, Kepala Auror memberi Draco juga rekannya, Seamus Finnigan, libur selama satu minggu. Seamus segera menyambutnya dengan semangat.

Draco dan Seamus berjalan beriringan keluar dari Departemen Auror. "Aku merindukan keluargaku," Seamus tersenyum membayangkan rumahnya yang nyaman juga istri dan putrinya yang tengah menunggunya pulang.

Draco nyengir, "Kau tidak akan ikut minum denganku dulu kalau begitu?" tanya Draco walau dia sudah tau pasti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Seamus.

Seamus menggeleng, "Aku terlalu merindukan rumah," mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Parvati dan Lizzy kalau begitu," kata Draco begitu mereka sampai di Atrium Kementrian.

"Pasti. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu Drake," Draco melambaikan tangan. Seamus menepuk pundak Draco sebelum ia berjalan ke titik Apparate kemudian menghilang dengan suara 'crack' yang cukup keras.

Draco menghela nafas, ia merasa tidak begitu ingin pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Toh tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggunya di sana. Lucius berada di Azkaban sedangkan Narcissa—Draco menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih sulit menerima kepergian Narcissa walau sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu.

Draco masuk ke salah satu perapian, mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo lalu berseru, "Leaky Cauldron!"

Sensasi Floo langsung menggelitik tubuh Draco. Detik berikutnya Draco sudah berada di Leaky Cauldron. Draco melangkah keluar dari perapian dan langsung disambut Tom, sang bartender. "Hey Mr Malfoy! Lama tidak berjumpa," katanya riang.

"Misi Auror membuatku sangat sibuk Tom," sahut Draco, sambil menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang penuh debu.

Tom mengangguk-angguk, "Yah, aku mengerti itu. minum?"

"Seperti biasa Tom," Draco tersenyum.

Draco memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Leaky Cauldron tidak seramai biasanya, hanya beberapa meja saja yang diisi penyihir yang asyik membaca Daily Prophet atau majalah lainnya atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Kemudian mata Draco menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Rambut hitam dengan kacamata bulat, Draco tidak mungkin salah mengenalnya walau wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Orang itu duduk di meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan, meja yang paling tidak menarik perhatian.

"Ini dia Mr Malfoy," Draco berterima kasih pada Tom lalu menyerahkan beberapa koin perak sebelum mengambil minumannya dan berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di paling pojok.

"Kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu duduk di kursi ini?" kata Draco, nyengir. Ia mengambil kursi di hadapan orang itu dan duduk di sana.

Harry mendongak, senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika melihat Draco. "Aku butuh ketenangan dan meja ini menyediakannya," jawab Harry singkat.

Draco menyeringai, "Yah. Harry Potter yang terkenal memang selalu menimbulkan keributan kemana pun dia pergi," Draco tertawa.

"Oh hentikan itu," Harry ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana misi?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial. Dan selama seminggu terakhir, Finnigan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya! Setiap hari dia berkata, 'oh aku merindukan Parvati dan Elizabeth' atau 'apa Elizabeth sudah bicara sekarang?' atau 'aku rindu mendengar Elizabeth memanggilku Dadda'! Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuknya dan melemparnya keluar saat itu juga," gerutu Draco, menirukan suara dan gestur Seamus.

Harry tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya melihat tingkah Draco. "Oh Draco kau lucu sekali kau tau?"

"Geez Potter," Draco mencibir. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Harry?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Mengganti topik eh Malfoy?"

"Okay, lupakan itu Potter!" Tawa Harry kembali terdengar. "Sorry, tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodamu," Draco mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke Gringgots, Griphook memintaku datang untuk mengurus sesuatu,"

"Apa yang harus kau urus kali ini Harry? Harta keluarga Potter? Atau Black?" Draco menenggak Firewhiskey-nya.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu semua," Harry mengangkat bahu, "Lagipula aku memang ingin ke Diagon Alley. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?"

Harry memutar mata, "Demi celana panjang Merlin! Apa yang akan Hermione katakan jika aku berkencan dengan sesama lelaki? Merlin Draco! Denganmu? Yang benar saja! Seleraku juga tidak serendah itu," gurau Harry. Mereka berdua tertawa. "Aku mau mengambil cincin yang sudah kupesan beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Harry, ia memandang dasar gelas di depannya, tersenyum.

Draco menatap Harry lekat-lekat, "Kau akan melamar Hermione?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. Draco tidak perlu kata-kata lagi, ia segera berteriak ke seberang ruangan, meminta Tom membawakan dua gelas Firewhiskey lagi. Beberapa orang memandang Draco dengan tatapan aneh, sepertinya mereka merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Draco. Harry hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Untuk Mrs Potter masa depan!" Draco mengangkat gelasnya.

Harry menggeleng-geleng, nyengir. "Kurasa itu terlalu cepat. Belum tentu dia mau menikah denganku Draco,"

Draco mengibaskan tangannya, "Omong kosong Potter! Semua orang tau betapa dia menyukaimu sejak kita masih di Hogwarts. Aku bisa melihatnya, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin sekali, dia akan menerimamu. Jadi angkat gelasmu, kita bersulang untuk Mrs Potter-mu,"

Harry mengangkat gelasnya, "Aku masih tidak yakin,"

Setengah jam berikutnya mereka asyik berbincang tentang segala hal. Quidditch, Hermione, misi Auror, gosip murahan yang Draco dengar saat misi ("Katanya ada penyihir yang menikah dengan Troll!" kata Draco. Kedua alis Harry naik, "Kau tau kan itu hampir tidak mungkin?"), pernikahan Ron dan Luna ("Apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah Ron ketika dia melihat Luna memakai gaun berwarna ORANYE!" tawa Harry dan Draco meledak), Quidditch lagi, teman-teman mereka dan penampilan orang-orang di Leaky Cauldron saat itu.

"Kau melihat topinya? Itu aneh," Draco menunjuk seorang wanita yang berada beberapa meja dari mereka.

Harry memutar matanya, "Sejujurnya, Draco. Apa kita harus bergosip seperti wanita seperti ini?" Harry berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Ayolah Harry! Topinya memang aneh!" Draco bersikukuh. Harry terkekeh pelan, ia melirik jam tangannya. Harry melompat bangun dari kursinya dan langsung mengambil jubah yang bertengger di kursinya.

"Aku terlambat! Griphook bisa membunuhku," gumam Harry, ia menoleh pada Draco. "Maaf, Draco, tapi aku harus pergi,"

Draco mengangguk mengerti, "Sampai ketemu nanti Harry. Salam untuk Mrs Potter!"

Harry nyengir, "Ya, sampai ketemu Draco," Harry segera berlari meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron, meninggalkan Draco.

Draco menghela nafas. Ia segera menghabiskan Firewhiskey-nya dan kembali pulang ke Malfoy Manor.

0ooo0ooo0

Hermione Jean Granger berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya menyentuh luka yang berada di dadanya, luka yang ditorehkan Dolohov. Ia menggeleng pelan, luka itu adalah masa lalu, ia harus melupakannya. Hermione berbalik dan membuka lemarinya, ia mengambil celana jeans dan sebuah kaus berwarna putih polos, lalu mengenakannya.

Hermione segera turun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah perang, Hermione memilih tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana yang berada di tengah London Muggle. Flatnya hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, ruang tengah, dapur dan ruang makan. Tapi Hermione menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk memasak omellete saja untuk sarapan. Hermione merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat, ia memekik kaget.

"Selamat pagi Hermione Granger," bisik orang asing itu di telinga Hermione.

Tubuh Hermione melemas, "Harry James Potter, sekali lagi kau mengagetkanku seperti itu aku akan mengutukmu," gerutu Hermione.

Harry terkekeh, ia mencium puncak kepala Hermione. "Selamat ulangtahun _my_ _love_,"

Hermione berbalik, ia megecup pipi Harry. "Terima kasih Harry,"

Harry merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, "Jadi! Hari ini aku akan membawamu kemana pun kamu mau,"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya, "Kemana pun?"

Harry mengangguk, "Kemana pun! Jadi?"

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak. Harry nyengir, ia selalu senang melihat Hermione berpikir. Dahinya yang berkerut itu terlihat sangat manis dan—oh, betapa dia juga ingin menggigit bibir itu.

Hermione menepuk kedua tangannya sebelum berkata, "Pantai,"

Harry melongo, "Pantai?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Hermione tersenyum, "Ya. Pantai. Ada yang salah Mr Potter?"

Harry memutar matanya, "Tentu ada yang salah Miss Granger. Ini bulan september dan kau ingin pergi ke pantai! Pasti sangat dingin!"

"Katanya kau mau membawaku kemana pun aku mau," Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dan _puppy eyes_-nya—uh! Harry benci _puppy eyes_ Hermione. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan apapun setiap Hermione memandangnya seperti itu.

Harry menghela nafas, "Okay. Kita ke pantai. Sebaiknya kau bawa jaket Hermione,"

Hermione memekik senang dan langsung melompat memeluk Harry. "Oh Harry! Aku mencintaimu!"

Harry menghela nafas lagi, perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku tau 'Mione, aku tau," bisik Harry. Ia tersenyum melihat Hermione berlari ke kamarnya dengan semangat dan kembali dalam beberapa detik, sudah berganti pakaian plus mengenakan jaket.

"Wow, itu sangat cepat," kata Harry. Hermione tersenyum, "Sihir,"

Harry memutar matanya, tentu sihir membuat segalanya serba cepat dan praktis. "Ayo pergi kalau begitu,"

"Kita tidak ber-Apparate?" tanya Hermione heran.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang istimewa kalau kita ke sana dengan Apparate. Hari ini kita akan kencan ala Muggle!" Harry mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. Hermione menyambut uluran tangan Harry, ia mengira-ngira, apa yang Harry siapkan untuk hari ulangtahunnya ini? mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari Flat Hermione.

Kedua alis Hermione naik ketika Harry membawanya mendekati sebuah kendaraan beroda dua yang diparkir tepat di depan "Motor? Harry, aku tidak tau kau bisa mengendarai motor,"

Harry nyengir, ia mengambil helm yang bertengger di motor itu dan kembali mendekati Hermione. "Masih banyak hal yang harus kamu pelajari tentangku, Hermione," Harry memasangkan helm itu di kepala Hermione, memastikannya terpasang sempurna. "Aku hanya punya satu helm jadi kau saja yang pakai ya," lanjut Harry.

"Apa? Tidak, Harry. Kamu yang pakai," tangan Hermione bergerak ke kepalanya, hendak melepas helm. Harry menangkap tangan Hermione, menatapnya dalam, "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu," katanya serius, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Harry naik ke atas motor dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya, lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione. "Ayo kita pergi!"

0ooo0ooo0

"HATCHI!" Harry menggosok hidungnya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, "Sudah kuduga ide ke pantai ini benar-benar ide buruk," Harry melirik Hermione yang terlihat santai walau ia tidak memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Harry memilih duduk di atas pasir sementara Hermione bermain-main dengan ombak sejenak. Harry melihatnya menari-nari di atas ombak. Tersenyum, ia merogoh sakunya. Sebuah cincin yang kemarin Griphook berikan padanya tersimpan dengan aman di sana, itu adalah cincin yang sama yang digunakan oleh James untuk melamar Lily. Ia melihat cincin itu dan Hermione bergantian. Harry yakin, hanya Hermione gadis yang ada di hidupnya, sejak dulu dan selamanya.

Harry segera menyimpan cincin itu kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya ketika melihat Hermione berjalan menghampirinya. "Kamu senang? Aku hampir terkena flu di sini," gurau Harry.

Hermione tertawa ringan, "Memangnya kamu tidak memasang mantra untuk membuatmu tetap hangat Harry?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak. Dan jangan keluarkan tongkatmu hari ini Hermione, aku ingin ini menjadi hari bebas sihir," tambah Harry cepat ketika Hermione merogoh mantelnya.

"Tapi kalau begini terus kamu bisa terkena flu!" kata Hermione keras kepala. Harry nyengir, ia menarik Hermione mendekat, mendekapnya erat. Punggung Hermione menempel di dadanya sementara tangan Harry melingkar di pinggang Hermione.

"Ini cukup," kata Harry. Ia bisa merasakan Hermione tersenyum. Dagu Harry menempel di bahu kanan Hermione, wangi khas Hermione juga bau laut menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Harry merasa ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupnya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat sampai Harry merasa inilah waktu yang tepat. "Tutup matamu Hermione, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," bisik Harry.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Haruskah?"

Harry tersenyum, "Tentu! Apa matamu tertutup?"

Hermione berdecak pelan, "Ya Harry mataku tertutup," Harry memastikan mata Hermione benar-benar tertutup. Setelah ia yakin, Harry merogoh saku jaketnya, ia menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Hermione. Harry kembali berbisik di telinga Hermione, "Buka matamu,"

Mata Hermione melebar melihat cincin yang tersemat di jarinya, "Harry—ini—"

"Maukah kau menikahiku Hermione Jean Granger?" bisik Harry.

Hermione terdiam, dia terus menatap cincin di jari manisnya. Harry semakin terlihat cemas menunggu jawaban Hermione. "Hermione?" Harry melirik Hermione yang masih belum berbicara sepatah kata pun atau bahkan bergerak. "Ayolah Hermione, kau bisa membuatku—"

"Ya,"

"Apa?"

Hermione berbalik, ia memeluk leher Harry erat-erat. "Aku bilang 'Ya'!"

Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Harry, "Jadi kau mau menikahiku?"

Hermione mengangguk berkali-kali. Harry memeluk Hermione sama eratnya. Hermione dan Harry merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup mereka, untuk Hermione, ini adalah ulangtahun terbaik seumur hidupnya.

0ooo0ooo0

Harry memacu motornya agak cepat. Langit sudah mulai mendung dan Harry ingin mereka tiba di rumah sebelum hujan. Mereka sudah mulai memasuki London. Hermione memeluk pinggang Harry semakin erat sementara Harry kembali memacu motornya lebih cepat.

"Hey Harry!" seru Hermione, melawan suara ribut yang ditimbulkan motor.

"Apa?" teriak Harry, sama kerasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengebut seperti ini! Aku yakin kita bisa sampai rumah sebelum hujan turun!" teriak Hermione lagi.

"APA?" Harry melirik kaca spionnya, ia bisa melihat wajah Hermione dari sana.

"AKU BILANG, 'KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGEBUT HARRY'!" Hermione berteriak keras-keras, ia menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sisi jalan.

Harry nyengir, "Aku tidak peduli Hermione! Aku ingin sampai rumah secepat mungkin jadi aku bisa bersantai denganmu!"

Hermione memutar mata, ia memeluk pinggang Harry lebih erat. "Jangan secepat ini!"

"APA? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"AKU BILANG—"

Terdengar bunyi klakson keras, Harry melihat ke depan. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah truk berjalan tidak terkendali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang-orang dari sisi jalan berteriak-teriak. Hermione berteriak. Harry melirik Hermione, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Hermione. Tidak akan pernah. Harry menarik nafas berat, ia memegang stang motornya erat.

Brak!

Terdengar teriakan pilu dari orang-orang di sekitar. Truk itu menabrak motor Harry dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar di sisi jalan. Orang-orang berlarian ke arah Harry dan Hermione yang terkapar di sisi jalan.

"Panggil ambulans!" teriak seseorang.

Harry terbaring di jalan, matanya tertutup, tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Hermione berada cukup jauh darinya, ia masih tersadar namun ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, seakan berusaha menggapai Harry, "Ha—rry," bisiknya, sebelum kesadarannya perlahan menurun dan ia pun menutup matanya. Kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Hal terakhir yang Hermione dengar adalah suara ambulans yang berpadu dengan suara tetesan hujan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** __. tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan cerita ini. aku juga membuatnya agak terburu-buru, aku akan merevisinya lagi nanti. mungkin. gimana entar deh *ga konsisten*_

_anyway, i need your review :)_


	2. Harry Potter, No More

**Disclaimer : i own nothing here. Harry Potter belong's to JK Rowling. Oh, and no money making here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>Tidak Lagi Hidup<strong>

* * *

><p>Pip…<p>

_Sakit._

Pip…

_Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku._

Pip…

_Tenggorokanku kering._

Pip…

_Sakit._

Pip…

_Tolong. Siapapun. Cubit tanganku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku._

Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika ia berusaha membukanya. Buram. Hermione berusaha memfokuskan matanya, berusaha mengenali di mana ia berada.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Hermione mengerang, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dan suara itu membuatnya merasa semakin pusing.

_Ulangtahunku. Motor. Pantai. Harry. Cincin. Harry…_

Hermione berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan itu membuatnya kepalanya terasa semakin pening.

_Teriakan. Suara keras. Benturan. Darah. Gelap. Harry…_

Perlahan mata Hermione mulai fokus. Ia bisa melihat di mana ia berada. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu luas yang dindingnya dipasang wallpaper berwarna teduh, sebuah jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna krem, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dengan televisi di atasnya, sebuah sofa, sebuah meja yang dipenuhi berbagai karangan bunga dan sebuah monitor yang kerap mengeluarkan suara sesuai dengan irama jantung Hermione, seperti yang sering ia lihat di sebuah acara televisi yang disukai ibunya.

_Mana Harry?_

Hermione sadar ia berada di rumah sakit Muggle. _Mana Harry? _

Ia melihat ke sisi tubuhnya, menghela nafas lega ketika melihat kedua tangannya masih utuh. Terdapat selang di tangan kirinya, terhubung pada sebuah kantung berisi cairan yang berada di atas tiang. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, sebuah benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya terlihat berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Harry? Bagaimana dia? Dimana dia?_

Kriet.

Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum, karena wanita itu terlalu asyik mengubur wajahnya di sebuah majalah yang dipegang tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menutup pintu.

"Hei.." sapa Hermione dengan suara parau.

Luna mendongak, senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat senyum Hermione. Ia melempar majalahnya ke sembarang arah dan segera menghampiri Hermione, hampir memeluknya ketika Hermione mengangkat tangannya dan berkata. "Badanku masih sakit," kata Hermione, tersenyum meminta maaf.

Luna mengangguk, ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hermione. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Selain badanku yang sakit semua dan kepalaku yang terasa sakit, kurasa aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hermione.

"Oh. Apa kau mau aku menaikkan kasurmu? Kau tau, mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik,"

Hermione mengangguk, "Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu,"

Luna menggeleng. Ia melompat turun dari sisi ranjang kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat ranjang Hermione bergerak perlahan. Luna menambah bantal di belakang punggung Hermione, membuatnya bisa duduk lebih nyaman.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Luna.

Hermione mengangguk, "Jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak tau kau bisa mengerti alat Muggle,"

Luna menarik kursi, "Kemarin Arthur datang, ia bertanya banyak pada perawat di sini, termasuk semua fungsi tombol dan apapun yang ia lihat di sini. Sepertinya perawat itu jengkel padanya, aku melihatnya mendelik pada Arthur sebelum ia keluar,"

Mereka tertawa pelan. "Itulah Mr Weasley," Hermione menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja," bisik Luna.

Hermione tersenyum. "Bagaimana Harry?"

Sorot mata Luna langsung berubah, menggelap. Senyum pun menghilang dari wajahnya, ia termangu.

Cemas menghinggapi Hermione. Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada Harry dan Hermione bisa merasakannya. _Apa yang terjadi pada Harry-ku?_ "Luna?"

Luna tersadar. Ia melempar senyum pada Hermione, senyum yang benar-benar terlihat dipaksakan. Luna bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja, mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk tabung berwarna biru.

"Dokter bilang kau harus minum obat ini begitu kau bangun," Luna mengeluarkan dua buah pil dan mengisi sebuah gelas dengan air sebelum kembali menghampiri Hermione.

"Luna," Hermione menghela nafas, "Mana Harry? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Luna tidak menjawab, ia menyodorkan pil dan gelas itu pada Hermione. "Minumlah," katanya singkat.

Hermione menerimanya, tapi matanya terus menatap Luna.

Luna melempar pandangannya ke arah layar televisi yang berwarna hitam.

Hermione mendesah. Ia menelan pil-pilnya dan menegak isi gelasnya sampai habis kemudian Luna kembali menghampirinya, mengambil gelas kosong itu dari tangan Hermione. Luna menyimpan gelas itu di atas meja lagi.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Luna, kumohon," ujar Hermione lirih. "Katakan padaku, mana Harry? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Luna menggigit bibir, kedua tangannya bersidekap memeluk dirinya sendiri. Entah apa dia sanggup menyampaikan berita itu pada Hermione.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Luna terlonjak dan Hermione langsung menoleh.

Seorang pria berambut merah terang memasuki ruangan, diikuti seorang pria berambut pirang pucat. Ekspresi keduanya tidak terlihat terlalu senang.

"Para wartawan itu semakin menyebalkan! Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melewati semua pertahanan yang sudah aku pakai di tempat ini!" Ron Weasley terus menggerutu.

Draco Malfoy memutar matanya, "Itu karena kau melupakan satu mantra penting Ronald,"

Ron menoleh pada Draco, kedua tangannya terletak di pinggang. "Oh, jadi kau menyalahkanku? Aku kira _kau_ yang seharusnya memasang mantra itu,"

Draco mendengus kesal, "_Aku_? _Kau_ yang bersikeras memasang _semua_ mantra yang diperlukan tanpa bantuanku! Dan aku—dengan bodohnya—membiarkan_mu_ memasang semuanya!" Draco berbalik dan terpaku melihat Hermione dan Luna yang memandang mereka dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ekspresi mereka berdua adalah kombinasi antara kesal dan geli yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Ron membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas kata-kata Draco ketika Draco berkata, "Hei Hermione,"

Ron menoleh, ia melongo melihat Hermione yang tersenyum padanya dan Draco.

"HERMIONE!" jerit Ron. Draco menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya mendelik tajam pada Ron yang tidak terlihat tidak peduli. Luna mengulum senyum.

Ron menerjang Hermione dan memeluknya erat. "AWW! Ron! Sakit!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Syukurlah! Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati tau!"

Luna menepuk punggung Ron, "Kau akan membunuhnya Ronald,"

Ron melompat mundur, nyengir polos pada Hermione. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Herms?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Semua badanku sakit karena pelukanmu tapi yaa, aku baik-baik saja. Dan harus berapa kali kubilang padamu, _jangan_ memanggilku Herms! Aku benci itu,"

Ron hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

Hermione menoleh pada Draco, "Hei Draco. Terima kasih sudah datang. Bagaimana kabar Astoria?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang mengunjungi Daphne, mungkin dia akan datang kemari besok," jawab Draco. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah ketiga temannya itu. Ada yang kurang.

Ya, tidak ada Harry.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Hermione akhirnya.

Nafas Ron tertahan, ia melirik Luna dan Draco yang juga terlihat tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Mereka tau Hermione pasti bertanya tentang Harry, tapi mereka tetap tidak pernah merasa siap.

"Tolong jawab aku," desak Hermione.

Ron, Luna dan Draco tetap saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka seakan berkata 'aku tidak mau menceritakannya kalian saja yang bicara'.

Brak!

"Apa kalian sudah membaca koran hari ini? Akhirnya kejadian ini masuk koran juga,"

Keempat manusia itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dimana seorang gadis masuk, matanya terus menatap _Daily Prophet_ di tangannya dengan serius. Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat semua orang di sana menatapnya.

Ginny menangkap tatapan Luna, ia menoleh pada Hermione. Refleks, Ginny langsung menyembunyikan koran itu di balik punggungnya. Gerakan yang salah sebenarnya, karena kini dahi Hermione berkerut melihat tindakan anak termuda di keluarga Weasley itu.

"Hei Herms. Aku tidak tau kau sudah bangun," Ginny nyengir dipaksakan.

Selain Harry, baru McGonagall saja yang tau Hermione bisa menggunakan sihir non-verbal juga tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Ia baru saja menguasainya sebulan lalu. Harry langsung melompat memeluknya erat ketika Hermione menyampaikan hal ini padanya. Sihir itu membutuhkan energi yang lebih besar dari biasanya, karena itu Hermione jarang menggunakannya.

Hermione berkonsentrasi, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ia bisa melakukannya saat kondisinya masih seperti ini. Ia berusaha memanggil _Daily Prophet_.

Ginny merasa koran di tangannya mulai memberontak hingga akhirnya terlepas dan melayang menyebrangi ruangan. Ginny melompat panik, berusaha menangkap koran itu. Begitu pula Ron, Luna dan Draco.

Tapi terlambat, koran itu mendarat di pangkuan Hermione.

"Oh Tuhan," Hermione menutup mulutnya begitu membaca headline koran. Ginny menggigit bibir, Ron menutup matanya, Draco menunduk, hanya Luna yang berani menatap Hermione.

"Ini bohong kan. Dia—tidak mungkin—ini—" suara Hermione tertahan, mendadak tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Luna menghampiri Hermione, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf," bisik Luna.

"Tidak!" Hermione mendorong Luna menjauh, "Ini bohong! Ini lelucon! Harry tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

"Hermione.." mata Luna berkaca-kaca. Ia benci merasa seperti ini.

Hermione mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ginny memekik pelan, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Ron membelalak. Ekspresi Draco tidak terbaca.

"Kalian lihat? Harry sudah melamarku, dia berjanji padaku dia tidak akan meninggalkanku," suara Hermione terdengar serak, "Kami akan menikah. Hidup tenang di Godric's Hollow. Aku dan Harry. Dan—dan Lily juga James kecil—"

Luna kembali memeluk Hermione. "Maafkan aku Hermione,"

Hermione meronta, "Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Dia baik-baik saja!"

Ron mendekati Luna dan Hermione perlahan. Ia memeluk mereka erat. Ron menghela nafas, matanya menatap langit-langit. "Itu benar Hermione. Ini bukan lelucon," bisik Ron. Airmata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Ginny terisak. Ia duduk di sofa, dengan wajah terkubur di kedua tangannya.

"TIDAK! Kalian bohong! Harry tidak akan mengingkari janjinya padaku!" ujar Hermione keras kepala, ia terus meronta. Tapi pelukan Ron dan Luna terlalu erat.

Draco mengambil koran itu dari pangkuan Hermione. Ia menghela nafas melihat gambar Harry di halaman utama Daily Prophet. Draco menutup matanya. Koran itu terlepas dari tangannya, jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin.

Draco keluar dari kamar itu, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. Lorong rumah sakit terlihat lengang, tidak terlihat satu orang pun selain dirinya di sana. Draco memilih duduk di salah satu bangku.

Ia menghela nafas berat, mengusap wajahnya. Saat tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat itulah, Draco melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis.

**Si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup Tidak Lagi Hidup**

_Terjadi kecelakaan di pinggir kota London Muggle pada 19 September kemarin, tepatnya pukul 6.23 pm. Sebuah truk berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak terkendali, menabrak sebuah motor yang ditumpangi oleh dua pahlawan besar dunia sihir pemegang Order of Merlin kelas pertama, Harry Potter (21) yang dikenal sebagai Si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dan Hermione Granger (22), sahabat sekaligus kekasih dari Harry Potter. Harry tewas di tempat kejadian, sementara Hermione dilarikan ke rumah sakit Muggle terdekat dan sampai saat ini kondisinya belum bisa diketahui. Untuk detail, silahkan lihat halaman 4._

_Lihat juga kisah perjalanan dari Harry dan Hermione di halaman 8 dan 9._

Hermione sudah berhenti meronta, ia terisak di dalam pelukan Ron dan Luna yang juga menangis.

"Tidak..Harry...Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: aku masih belum menentukan pairing cerita ini. awalnya aku kepikiran Draco/Hermione. tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku juga terpikir kalau Hermione tidak berakhir dengan siapapun. entahlah aku belum menentukan sampai sana. tapi kalau kalian ada usul, aku akan mempertimbangkannya kok xD *bilang aja butuh masukan*_**

**_anyway, RnR guys! _**


	3. Funeral

**Disclaimer : i own nothing. period.**

**a/n : setelah bertanya dan berkonsultasi dengan beberapa orang penasihat pribadi saya *ceileh bahasanya* akhirnya saya sudah menentukan pairing akhir dari fic ini. hohoohohooo. tapi... saya tidak akan memberitaukannya sekarang. silahkan kalian tebak sendiri xD saya yakin pasti mudah sekali ditebak hehe.**

**enjoy the story :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione masih dalam tahap penyangkalan. <em>Denial<em>. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Harry, menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa Harry sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ron dan Luna berinisiatif untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya, melihat kondisi Hermione yang tidak memungkinkan dan Harry juga sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Ron dan Luna pergi ke kantor polisi, mengurus segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk membawa jasad Harry pulang ke _Godric's Hollow_.

"Ini barang-barang pribadi milik Mr Potter," kata sang polisi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik bening berisi beberapa barang.

Ron menerima kantung itu dari tangan polisi tersebut. Tangannya bergetar saat ia menyentuhnya. "Terima kasih,"gumam Ron. Luna meremas bahu Ron lembut.

"Jadi—kapan kami bisa mengambil jasad teman kami?" tanya Luna, suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Besok jika semua berjalan lancar. Kami akan hubungi kalian kalau semuanya sudah siap," jawab polisi tersebut. Luna mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia dan Ron segera berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi, berbelok ke sebuah gang yang sepi lalu ber-Apparate ke _The Burrow_.

Semua anggota keluarga Weasley ada disana. Semua, termasuk mereka yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk membantu mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman Harry yang akan diadakan di rumah Harry di _Godric's Hollow_ dua hari lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk," bisik Ron, matanya masih menatap kantung plastik di tangannya.

Luna menatapnya sedih, ia tau Ron juga sangat kehilangan Harry. Rasa kehilangannya mungkin tidak sebesar Hermione, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu ada di hati Ron. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Luna.

Ron menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Pergilah, Mum membutuhkan banyak orang di dalam," Ron duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang sudah terlihat tua. Tangannya menggenggam kantung plastik itu erat.

Luna mengecup puncak kepala Ron, "Aku ada di dalam kalau kau membutuhkanku," bisiknya sebelum ia membuka pintu dapur dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sunyi menghinggapi Ron. Ia menghela nafas berat. Satu persatu memori dirinya bersama Harry dan Hermione berputar di otaknya.

Ron menelan ludah, perlahan membuka plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Tongkat sihir _Holly_ milik Harry, sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dengan bercak darah dan sebuah jam tangan kesayangan Harry. Kaca jam tersebut sudah pecah, jarum jamnya tidak lagi bergerak dan terdapat bercak darah di beberapa sisi.

Ron membuka dompet Harry. Terdapat beberapa lembar uang Muggle, kartu-kartu yang tidak Ron mengerti dan foto Harry bersama Hermione. Ron tau foto itu, dia tau kapan dan dimana foto tersebut di ambil. Di halaman belakang _Godric's Hollow_, saat Harry baru saja pindah ke sana. Ron sendiri yang mengabadikan momen itu dengan sebuah kamera Muggle yang sengaja Hermione bawa.

Lengan Harry mengalung di bahu Hermione, sementara tangan Hermione memeluk pinggang Harry. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Di hari itu Harry mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa suatu saat mereka akan hidup bersama di sana bersama anak-anak mereka.

Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Semua barang-barang itu terlepas dari genggaman Ron, jatuh ke atas tanah tanpa suara. Dompet itu tetap terbuka, foto Harry dan Hermione menatapnya tidak bergerak. Mendadak mata Ron mulai memburam. Satu isakan terlepas dari mulutnya dan ia pun kembali menangis.

Ron terisak semakin keras, tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi yang menusuk hatinya. Ia mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang kini basah karena airmatanya yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

Sepasang tangan terulur menyentuh bahunya.

Ron tidak perlu menoleh, tidak perlu melihat wajah sang pemilik lengan tersebut untuk mengenali siapa yang memeluknya. Ron mengenali sentuhan itu. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang akan menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Menangislah. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya," bisik Luna.

Ron terus terisak, tenggelam dalam pelukan dan bisikan Luna.

"Aku disini, aku akan selalu disini. Untukmu,"

* * *

><p>Hermione tidak bisa menangis lagi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mendengar apapun, bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi. Perasaannya seakan dibius, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat wajah Harry untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia dikuburkan.<p>

Hermione membelai wajah Harry yang terlihat agak lebam karena benturan yang ia alami. Hermione setengah berharap Harry akan membuka matanya, tersenyum padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Sekali lagi saja. Hermione berharap hal itu terjadi walau ia sadar, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Hermione tetap tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat melihat Ron menyelipkan tongkat Holly milik Harry di bawah kedua tangannya yang menelungkup di atas dadanya. Ia tetap tidak bereaksi ketika melihat Ron menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlutut di hadapan peti Harry, memintanya untuk kembali, sampai Luna membujuknya untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Wajah Hermione tetap tidak menyiratkan perasaan apapun.

Pemakaman Harry bisa dibilang ramai. Sangat ramai malah. Seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley hadir, kedua orangtua Hermione, teman-teman Gryffindor mereka (termasuk Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Dennis Creevey dan banyak orang lainnya dari berbagai angkatan), teman-teman dari Laskar Dumbledore, orang-orang dari berbagai asrama dan bahkan Viktor Krum pun sampai datang jauh-jauh dari Bulgaria. Belum termasuk para wartawan dan fans-fans Harry yang berada di luar area pemakaman. Charlie memang benar-benar mengamankan area itu dan memastikan hanya teman dan keluarga saja yang bisa mengikuti seluruh proses pemakaman.

Sempat terbesit perasaan bahagia di hati Hermione saat mengetahui begitu banyak orang yang menyayangi Harry, begitu banyak orang yang merasa kehilangannya.

Mrs Weasley menangis keras dan histeris dalam pelukan Mr Weasley, persis seperti saat pemakaman Fred. Ron menangis. Luna menangis. Ginny menangis. Hampir semua orang menangisi kepergian Harry, kecuali Hermione.

Perlahan peti Harry diturunkan ke dalam tanah.

Isak tangis terdengar semakin keras.

Mata Hermione menerawang jauh selama sisa upacara pemakaman. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah makam Harry.

Ron mendekati Hermione, memeluknya erat. Masih tetap terisak, ia menempelkan pipinya di bahu Hermione.

Hermione sadar. Tidak ada lagi trio emas Gryffindor. Yang tersisa hanyalah Ron dan Hermione bersama seluruh kenangan mereka akan masa-masa keemasan itu. Tanpa Harry mereka tidak bisa disebut trio lagi, karena trio harus beranggotakan tiga orang, bukan dua.

Satu persatu mereka menaruh setangkai bunga mawar di makam Harry, memberinya penghormatan terakhir. Satu persatu mereka pergi. Meninggalkan keluarga Weasley dan Hermione.

Molly memeluk Hermione erat-erat, menangis di bahunya. "Kau tau—kau selalu diterima di rumahku Hermione. Aku sudah—selalu—menganggapmu sebagai salah satu anakku," bisik Molly di sela isak tangisnya. Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Arthur memeluk bahu Molly, mengajaknya pergi. Ia memberi Hermione sebuah senyuman sebelum ia pergi bersama Molly.

Bill menepuk bahu Ron, Fleur memeluk Hermione sekilas. "Kau selalu diterima di rumahku dan di antara keluargaku Hermione," ujar Bill sebelum ia membawa Fleur dan Victoire meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George dan Angelina pun satu persatu pergi. Menyisakan Ron, Luna dan Hermione.

Luna menaruh bunga mawarnya di makam Harry, ia mengelus nisan Harry, berusaha tersenyum. "Kau pasti bahagia di sana. Bersama kedua orangtuamu, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore dan Snape. Mungkin kau juga akan bertemu ibuku di sana, jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku bahagia sekarang. Sangat bahagia,"

Luna menarik nafas panjang, "Aku kehilanganmu Harry. Sangat. Kau sahabatku dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu," Luna tersenyum sedih, "Selamat jalan Harry, aku menyayangimu,"

Ron menggantikan tempat Luna, ia berlutut di depan nisan Harry, meletakkan bunga mawarnya di antara bunga mawar yang lain.

"Hey _mate_. Aku kira aku tidak akan mengatakan ini padamu tapi—aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku harap kau bahagia di sana, bersama—Fred, orangtuamu, Sirius dan yang lainnya—aku tau kau akan bahagia—" Ron kembali terisak, "Aku kehilanganmu—aku—"

Ron terisak semakin keras, ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Luna memeluknya, membisikan sesuatu di telinganya, membantunya bangkit. Luna membawa Ron menjauhi tempat itu.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, sesaat kemudian seikat bunga Lily putih sudah berada di genggamannya. Hermione menaruh bunga itu di tengah tumpukan bunga mawar merah. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hermione meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap di <em>The Burrow<em> dulu untuk—semalam mungkin?" tanya Ron, ia menatap Hermione khawatir. Ron sudah beberapa kali membujuk Hermione untuk tinggal di _The Burrow_ atau rumah kedua orangtuanya selama beberapa waktu. Ron tau, pasti berat tinggal sendirian di flat itu di saat seperti ini. Tapi Hermione selalu menolaknya dengan tegas dan keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Ron. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu," ia berusaha tersenyum. Tapi gagal. Hermione kembali mengatupkan rahangnya.

Ron menghela nafas. Hermione tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya, ia selalu yakin dengan setiap perkataannya. Ron sadar, ia tidak mungkin merubah pernyataan Hermione itu. "Baiklah," Ron menghela nafas, "Tapi segera hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kapanpun, bahkan tengah malam sekali pun aku akan datang,"

"Okay,"

"Berjanjilah padaku Hermione, kau akan menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu!" desak Ron.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah Ron. Aku berjanji akan menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu,"

Ron sedikit bisa bernafas lega, ia memeluk Hermione erat sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam perapian. "Dan Hermione,"

Hermione mendongak.

Ron tersenyum, "Jangan berbuat bodoh ya,"

Hermione tertawa lirih, "Tidak akan. Aku berjanji,"

Ron tersenyum lagi dan sekejap kemudian, ia menghilang. Kembali ke The Burrow.

Flat Hermione kembali sunyi. Hanya desah nafas Hermione yang sesekali memecahkan keheningan itu.

Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti gaun hitam yang sedari pagi dikenakannya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Hermione mengambil sembarang sebuah celana jeans dan sebuah kaus—

Bluk.

Hermione menunduk, sebuah kaus berwarna putih polos ikut terambil dan terlepas dari tangannya sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Hermione memakai celana jeans dan kausnya sebelum ia merunduk untuk mengambil kaus itu.

Dan ia tersadar. Itu adalah kaus Harry. Wangi aftershave dan cologne yang biasa Harry pakai pun masih melekat disana. Bahkan Hermione masih bisa mencium wangi khas Harry yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

Dia sudah pergi. Harry sudah pergi.

_Apa apaan ini? Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendiri? Dia berjanji dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku tapi—_

Batin Hermione bergejolak. Emosi yang sudah beberapa lama tidak ia rasakan perlahan kembali.

_Tidak. Ini hanya mimpi. Tidak. Dia masih hidup._

Hermione menggenggam kaus itu erat-erat, ia berjalan ke titik Apparate. Segera, sensai Apparate menyentuhnya. Sekali lagi Hermione berdiri di kompleks pemakaman di Godric's Hollow.

Angin bertiup dingin, awan hitam mulai menutupi matahari diiringi suara gemuruh yang terus mengejek Hermione.

Sekali lagi Hermione berdiri di hadapan nisan yang sama. Semua bunga masih berada di sana, bahkan bunga Lily yang ia taruh pun masih terlihat segar karena baru ditinggalkan beberapa jam saja.

Sekali lagi kenyataan menampar Hermione keras-keras. Harry memang sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

Hermione duduk berlutut di depan nisan Harry. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" bisik Hermione pedih. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Hermione menangis.

Perlahan langit pun ikut menangis bersama Hermione.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Harry? Katakan padaku kenapa?" jerit Hermione, ia terisak semakin keras. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena isakannya, juga karena dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," isak tangis Hermione memelan, "Aku tidak bisa,"

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Setidaknya bawa aku bersamamu," bisik Hermione. Ia menempelkan ujung tongkatnya ke dahi, "Aku ingin menemuimu,"

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membisikkan dua kata yang akan segera mengakhiri segalanya. "Avada ke—"

"Expelliarmus!"

Tongkat Hermione melayang. Ia menoleh cepat dan melihat seseorang menghunuskan tongkat ke arahnya. Ekspresi orang itu tidak terlihat jelas karena tirai hujan yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi Hermione masih bisa mengenali siapa yang berdiri di sana. "Dra—co?"

* * *

><p><strong>hmm... i need your review here please :)<strong>

**no pressure :p **


	4. Hermione's Nightmare

**Disclaimer : i own nothing. period.**

**a/n : aiihh, ternyata reviewnya lebih banyak dari dugaanku. haaaaa xD *seneng gila* **

**anyway apa bener ya ini bakal jadi Dramione? hahahaha *evil grin* **

**tetep RnR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh **

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco masih memandang Hermione tidak percaya. Ia memang sering mendengar tingkah bodoh dari Hermione, Harry dan Ron semasa mereka masih di Hogwarts, tapi Draco tidak menyangka tindakan <em>terbodoh <em>ternyata di lakukan oleh orang _terpintar_ di trio emas Gryffindor itu. Bayangan Hermione yang menempelkan ujung tongkatnya di dahi dan _hampir_ mengucapkan salah satu dari tiga kutukan tidak termaafkan itu terus berkelebat di otak Draco. Dan seluruh keterkejutan itu Draco ungkapkan dalam satu kalimat singkat, "Apa yang kau _pikirkan_ Granger?" tanya Draco tanpa menyembunyikan nada heran dalam kalimatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hermione dingin, ia mencelos, membuang muka dan kembali menatap nisan Harry. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata cokelatnya, menyatu dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Draco mendekat, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan—dan—apa maksudnya tadi itu? Kau mau _membunuh dirimu sendiri_?" Draco berseru, terdengar sangat emosi.

"Itu urusan_ku_, bukan urusanmu!" jerit Hermione.

Draco mendengus, "Oh, jadi aku harus diam saja dan melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu dan _mati_? Kau tau apa Granger? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu! Tidak akan pernah!" balasnya sengit.

Hermione bangkit dengan cepat dan berbalik menghadap Draco. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur _Malfoy_. Kau tidak tau apa-apa! Jadi bagaimana jika kau berbalik dan pergi dari sini!" Hermione mengibaskan lengannya, mengisyaratkan Draco untuk pergi.

"Apa yang Harry pikirkan jika dia melihatmu seperti ini?" ujar Draco pelan namun dingin.

Kata-kata Draco itu membuat punggung Hermione serasa tersiram air dingin. Begitu tajam dan langsung menusuk ke seluruh pori-porinya. Juga membuat asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya terhenti sejenak. "Ini _bukan_ urusan_mu_. Pergilah Draco," bisik Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Granger, tidak tanpamu," ujar Draco tenang.

"Pergi Draco! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Harry!" Hermione menjerit keras-keras, ia berjongkok untuk mengambil tongkatnya.

Tapi Draco bertindak lebih cepat. "_Accio Hermione's wand_!" tongkat itu terlepas dari jari Hermione dan terbang ke tangan Draco. Hermione mendelik Draco, terlihat marah. "Kembalikan tongkatku dan pergi dari sini Malfoy!"

Draco menatap Hermione tanpa ekspresi kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak akan pergi,"

Darah Hermione mendidih, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil tongkatnya kembali. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun, Hermione tidak berhasil melakukan sihir tanpa tongkatnya kali ini.

"Kau benar Hermione. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Harry seperti kau atau Ron. Aku menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts untuk membenci kalian dan berusaha membuat kalian menderita," Draco menatap Hermione dalam.

"Tapi aku tau, Hermione. Aku tau kalau Harry, tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Draco pelan, "Harry pasti ingin kau tetap hidup. Dia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika kau—seperti ini terus menerus,"

Hermione terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Draco yang sebenarnya Hermione tau itu benar. Harry akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika ia melihat Hermione seperti ini.

Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione dengan cepat dan langsung meraih lengannya. Hermione meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco yang menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah Ron,"

Hermione menggeleng keras-keras, "Tidak! Bawa aku pulang!"

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian Draco meng-Apparate mereka berdua langsung ke halaman rumah Ron dan Luna.

Draco tetap tidak melepaskan tangan Hermione, ia menyeretnya ke mulut pintu rumah itu. Tetap menggenggam erat tangan Hermione sementara ia mengetuk pintu rumah beberapa kali sampai wajah Luna yang terkejut muncul di balik pintu.

"Hai Luna, aku baru saja menemukan Hermione di Godric's Hollow dan dia berniat _membunuh dirinya sendiri,_" mata Hermione melotot mendengar kata-kata lugas yang Draco ucapkan tanpa sensor sedikitpun. Ia mendelik pada Luna yang matanya semakin membulat, seakan kedua bola mata Luna hendak melompat keluar.

"Oh. Emm—masuklah," sahut Luna, masih menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang sama seperti yang Draco lemparkan saat menemukannya di Godric's Hollow. "Aku bisa melihat kepalamu penuh dengan Wracksprut Hermione,"

Dahi Draco berkerut dalam, setelah beberapa lama bergaul dengan Harry, Ron, Hermione dan yang lainnya, Draco telah belajar banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah tidak usah memperdulikan benda atau makhluk aneh apapun yang disebutkan oleh Luna. Karena itulah, ia memilih untuk diam walau Draco tetap bertanya-tanya apa itu Wracksprut.

Crack!

Luna dan Draco spontan menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup begitu mendengar suara orang ber-Apparate.

"Oh, itu pasti Ron," kata Luna sembari kembali mendekati pintu.

Hermione berpikir untuk kabur, ber-Apparate? Tidak mungkin. Ron dan Luna membuat orang-orang tidak bisa ber-Apparate dari atau ke dalam rumah,demi alasan keamanan. Dan juga karena Ron tidak suka jika ada orang lain masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Floo? Hmm, bisa saja sih, tapi Draco berdiri berdiri di dekat perapian dan dia pasti akan menangkap Hermione bahkan sebelum ia memasuki perapian. Sepertinya sati-satunya pilihan adalah berlari keluar lalu ber-Apparate. Lalu tongkatnya?

"Hey Hermione, Draco. Ada—sesuatu?" tanya Ron heran mendapati kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba datang. Terutama Hermione yang jelas-jelas menolak usulan Ron satu jam yang lalu. Ron sadar, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apalagi ekspresi Draco, Luna dan khususnya Hermione terlihat—well—seperti itu.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "Temanmu di sini," Draco mendelik pada Hermione yang langsung membuang muka antara kesal dan merasa bersalah, "Baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh,"

Ron menatap Hermione, dahinya berkerut sementara matanya menyipit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lalu ia beralih pada Draco, "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Luna menghela nafas panjang, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak berkata apapun. Menurut Luna, Draco orang yang lebih pas untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Ron. Walau Luna sendiri tau bagaimana cara Draco menyampaikan sesuatu. Begitu lepas dan lugas, tanpa memikirkan akibat dari kata-katanya itu.

"Hermione di sini, baru saja mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri," nah kan? Draco bahkan tidak pernah repot-repot memilih padanan kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Yah, walaupun untuk kasus ini tidak akan bisa disampaikan dengan cara yang lebih halus.

Ron melotot, dagunya terjatuh sampai ke lantai. Untuk sesaat ia tidak berkata apapun atau bahkan bergerak dari posisinya itu. Perlahan Ron menoleh, menatap Hermione yang sudah menunduk dalam-dalam menatap lantai.

"Kau—kenapa—kau—" Ron tampak tidak bisa banyak bicara. Otaknya terasa mumet. Baru tadi pagi ia menguburkan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya dan sekarang Ron mendengar kabar bahwa ia nyaris kehilangan sahabatnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hermione di saat yang tepat seperti itu Draco?" Luna angkat bicara, jelas terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari Ron yang masih dalam posisinya, menatap Hermione tidak percaya.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat Hermione dari dalam mantelnya, "Kalian tau sendiri tadi siang aku tidak bisa datang ke upacara pemakaman karena—Dad," Draco mencibir saat menyebut sang ayah dan lanjut menggerutu tidak jelas sendiri. "..urusan tidak penting…egois…menyebalkan…"

"AHEM!" Luna berdeham keras.

Draco tersadar, ia berdeham dua kali. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan cerita. "Setelah dari Azkaban aku segera ber-Apparate ke Godric's Hollow. Saat aku baru berniat untuk menghampiri makam Harry aku melihat Hermione ber-Apparate tepat beberapa langkah di depanku,"

Draco melirik Hermione yang masih terdiam. "Aku memilih mundur beberapa langkah, memberi Hermione sedikit privasi sampai dia menghunuskan tongkatnya ke kepalanya sendiri dan dengan refleks seorang Auror aku—menggunakan mantra pertama yang melintas di pikiranku, Expelliarmus. Dan—disinilah kita sekarang,"

"Aku tidak percaya Hermione,"

Draco dan Luna menoleh pada Ron yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya setelah beberapa lama.

"Kau berjanji padaku! Kau berjanji tidak akan berbuat bodoh!" teriak Ron, wajahnya memerah, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya terlihat hampir keluar.

"Aku kehilangan tunanganku Ron! Tunanganku! Sahabatku! Aku—"

"Dia sahabatku juga Hermione! Aku kehilangan dia juga!" potong Ron kasar.

"Kau punya Luna!" jerit Hermione frustasi, wajahnya masih basah karena airmata dan air hujan kini terlihat memerah. "Aku tidak—aku pulang ke rumah. Sendiri, sepi. Dan itu—" Hermione terisak, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kaus Harry yang masih digenggamnya erat sejak ia masih ada di Godric's Hollow.

Ron terdiam, ekspresinya melunak setelah mendengar pengakuan Hermione. Ia menoleh pada Draco dan Luna yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, sedih dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Suara isak tangis Hermione terdengar amat pilu di telinga Ron. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Hermione, mengulurkan kedua tangannya, merengkuh Hermione erat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak sendiri Hermione," bisik Ron, ia menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. "Kau punya aku, Luna, keluargaku, keluargamu. Kita masih punya banyak orang Hermione,"

"Aku tidak—aku—"

"Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau aku harus kehilanganmu juga Hermione," ujar Ron akhirnya. Kepergian Harry membuat Ron merasa bahwa ia harus mengambil tempat Harry. Menjadi seseorang yang menjaga Hermione, menggantikan Harry.

Hermione terisak semakin keras dalam pelukan Ron.

Draco yang merasa Hermione sudah berada di tempat yang tepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke tongkat Hermione yang masih ada di tangannya lalu menoleh pada Luna. "Ini tongkat Hermione. Saranku, jangan membiarkan dia menyentuhnya selama beberapa lama," bisik Draco.

Luna mengambil tongkat itu dari tangan Draco. Ia mengangguk singkat sembari tersenyum, "Aku tau. Tapi—Hermione bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkatnya kan?"

Draco menggeleng, "Dia sudah mencobanya saat di Godric's Hollow tapi tidak berhasil. Kurasa karena saat ini kondisinya masih tidak stabil,"

Luna menghela nafas, terlihat sedikit lega. "Terima kasih Draco,"

Draco tersenyum, "Itu sudah tugasku,"

* * *

><p>Tenggorokan Hermione masih terasa kering setelah tadi berdebat lagi dengan Ron soal tongkat sihirnya. Ron bersikeras untuk menyita tongkat sihir Hermione dan tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh tongkat itu sampai Ron menyatakan Hermione sudah kembali waras.<p>

Hermione sempat menoleh pada Luna, meminta dukungan. Tapi Luna malah melengos pergi seakan ia tidak melihat tatapan Hermione. Sikapnya itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa Luna berada di pihak Ron. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama menganggapnya tidak waras. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Ron juga memaksa Hermione tinggal di rumahnya untuk beberapa lama. "Kalau kau mau tongkatmu kembali, kau harus tinggal di sini selama sebulan!" ujar Ron tegas. Hermione cemberut sekaligus heran. Sejak kapan Ron jadi setegas itu?

Akhirnya ia terpaksa menyetujui usul itu karena mendengar ultimatum dari Ron. Dan ketika ia beranjak ke kamarnya saat ia merasa sudah sangat lelah, Hermione sempat mendengar Ron mengatakan pada Luna untuk menyembunyikan seluruh benda tajam dan memantrainya agar tidak diketahui apalagi digunakan oleh Hermione. Hermione hanya memutar mata mendengarnya. Ternyata mereka tidak hanya menganggap Hermione tidak waras. Mereka sudah dalam tahap menganggap Hermione gila. Sangat gila malah.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Hermione berada. Terbaring di salah satu kamar di rumah Ron dan Luna yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Bill dan Fleur juga The Burrow. Memandang langit-langit kamar yang Luna sihir sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip seperti Aula Besar Hogwarts. Bintang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya menerangi malam.

Pikiran Hermione melayang pada masa-masa mereka masih di Hogwarts. Semua petualangan gila yang hanya mereka bertiga alami. Sebuah cerita yang hanya ia, Harry dan Ron ketahui. Sebuah waktu dimana hanya ada ia dan Harry karena Ron sibuk dengan Luna. Sibuk dalam tanda kutip.

Hermione mengulum senyum mengingatnya, bersamaan dengan itu airmata kembali menuruni pipinya. Terus seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Hermione terlelap karena lelah.

* * *

><p>Ron melompat bangun dari kasurnya, ia mengambil jubah tidurnya dengan cepat dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Luna mengikutinya tidak jauh di belakang. Mereka berdua berlari menuju kamar Hermione dan langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalamnya.<p>

Hermione terbaring di atas ranjang, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan terus menerus, keringat menetes deras dari wajah dan lehernya, mungkin seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Hermione terus meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama, terus menerus dan semakin keras setiap detiknya sampai-sampai Ron dan Luna pun terbangun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Hermione, matanya masih terpejam menandakan ia sebenarnya masih terlelap. Inilah pertama kalinya Ron mendengar Hermione mengigau seperti ini.

Ron mengguncang tubuh Hermione, "Hermione, bangun, Hermione," ia terus mengguncang tubuh Hermione sambil terus menyebut namanya.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione masih terus menjerit.

Ron mengguncang badan Hermione semakin keras, "Hermione bangun! Hermione!"

"HARRY!" kedua mata Hermione terbuka lebar, memandang ke kanan kirinya dengan tidak fokus. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya, bukan karena dingin. Butuh beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Hermione menyadari bahwa Ron ada di sisinya, memandangnya tatapan tidak berdaya, cemas,sedih dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Itu hanya mimpi Hermione, hanya mimpi," bisik Ron, ia mengusap-usap tangan Hermione.

Tapi Hermione malah menghambur ke pelukan Ron dan kembali menangis di bahunya. Hermione mencengkram piyama Ron erat-erat sementara tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Dia sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia—"

Ron memejamkan matanya, menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk balas memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Ron tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk membuat Hermione merasa lebih tenang. Karena ia sadar tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa membuat Hermione merasa lebih baik.

Ron dan Luna kembali ke kamarnya setelah Hermione menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan akhirnya bisa kembali terlelap. Tapi tidak lama kemudian kembali terdengar jeritan memilukan dari kamar Hermione.

"Dia tidak akan bisa istirahat kalau terus seperti ini," ujar Ron saat ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah menenangkan Hermione untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. ia cemas memikirkan keadaan Hermione yang ternyata lebih buruk dari yang ia kira sebelumnya.

Luna tampak sedang berpikir, "Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, tapi aku takut itu akan menimbulkan ketergantungan pada Hermione,"

Ron menghela nafas, "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu. Aku—" Ron mengusap wajahnya.

Luna mengusap-usap punggung Ron dengan gestur menenangkan sementara otaknya masih terus berputar. Ia sendiri juga tidak suka melihat Hermione yang biasanya menjadi yang paling tegar, paling kuat di antara teman-temannya yang lain menjadi sehancur itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita memakai ramuan itu, setidaknya sampai—trauma Hermione sedikit memudar?" tanya Ron kemudian.

Luna menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau—sebaiknya aku berkonsultasi dulu dengan Penyembuh yang lain,"

Ron mengangguk, mengiyakan. Ia membatin,

_Harry, ternyata kepergianmu menimbulkan efek yang lebih besar dari dugaanku._

* * *

><p><em>read and review..<em>

_untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lebih lama, saya berencana konsentrasi buat UAS dulu... maaf xD_


	5. Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : terima kasih buat semua review-nya, juga terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah sekedar mampir atau membaca. *smile* **

* * *

><p><strong> Remember<strong>

**by Nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Wood<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kematian Harry Potter. Headline di koran-koran sudah berganti dari 'Dunia Kehilangan Pahlawannya' menjadi 'Puddlemere United Menjuarai Liga Quidditch Inggris'. Kehidupan semua orang sudah kembali normal, kecuali kehidupan Hermione Granger.<p>

Hermione memang sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa di Departemen Hukum Sihir dan sesekali memenuhi permintaan Minerva untuk mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, menggantikan Harry. Tapi ketika dia kembali ke flat-nya yang sepi atau ketika ia melihat fotonya bersama Harry atau saat ia menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai cincin yang diberikan Harry padanya, Hermione pasti akan mulai menangis.

Kedua orangtua Hermione, Helen dan William Granger, beberapa kali meminta Hermione untuk pindah dari flat dan kembali tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi Hermione selalu menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Hanya sesekali Helen menginap di flat Hermione karena khawatir.

Orang-orang mulai mengatakan pada Hermione untuk mulai melangkah, _move on_. Mulai berkencan dengan orang lain dan jangan terikat masa lalu. Lupakan Harry. Mudah bagi mereka untuk mengatakan semua itu karena mereka tidak mengalami apa yang Hermione alami. Hermione kehilangan sahabatnya, cinta pertamanya, tunangannya, dunianya. Dan mereka berharap Hermione bisa melupakan Harry semudah itu hanya dalam hitungan bulan?

Hanya Ron, Luna, Ginny, kedua orangtua Hermione dan—kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengarnya—Draco yang mengerti betul apa yang Hermione rasakan.

Hampir setiap hari Hermione mengunjungi Harry di Godric's Hollow. Ia selalu membawa bunga Lily putih lalu duduk di sana berjam-jam, bercerita kepada Harry tentang kehidupannya, tentang kehidupan teman-teman mereka, tentang segalanya. Sampai terkadang Hermione lupa waktu dan diam di sana sampai hampir tengah malam, lalu Ron akan datang untuk mencari Hermione dan membawanya kembali ke flat atau ke rumahnya atau The Burrow.

"Hermione, kau dipanggil ke ruangan Mr Clark sekarang," ujar Susan dari balik pintu ruangan Hermione.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya dan bergegas bangkit dari kursi, "Terima kasih Susan, aku akan segera ke sana,"

Susan mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu. Hermione mengambil _notebook_-nya dan segera pergi ke ruangan Marcus Clark, Kepala Departemen Hukum Sihir, yang hanya terpisah tiga ruangan dengan ruangan Hermione.

Hermione mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali sampai suara Marcus terdengar dan memintanya masuk ke ruangan. Marcus Clark adalah seorang pria seumuran—kira-kira—Arthur Weasley dengan rambut gelap dan kacamata kotak.

Marcus berhenti menulis ketika melihat Hermione masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang mejanya sementara ia menyimpan pena bulunya dan menatap lurus pada Hermione.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Miss Granger?" tanya Marcus sembari tersenyum.

Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan keheranan dari nada suaranya, "Aku—baik-baik saja Sir, terima kasih,"

"Aku dengar kau mendapat tawaran dari Minerva McGonagall untuk mengajar di Hogwarts. Mengajar Mantra kalau aku tidak salah?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya Sir, Minerva memang memintaku untuk menggantikan Flitwick yang akan pensiun tahun ini. Ada apa yang masalah dengan itu Sir?"

Marcus menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, aku hanya ingin tau apa kau akan menerima pekerjaan itu?" tanya Marcus, "Aku tau kau sangat suka mengajar," tambahnya.

"Apa anda—apa anda ingin aku keluar dari sini Sir?"

"Bukan itu Miss Granger, malah sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan orang seperti kau pergi. Tapi jika mengajar bisa membuatmu—bahagia, katakan saja begitu, maka aku akan melepaskanmu," kata Marcus dengan nada yang lembut, "Jadi, intinya adalah, lakukan apapun yang mau kau lakukan. Jika kau ingin mengajar, maka pergilah, tidak perlu memikirkan reaksiku atau reaksi siapapun. Lakukan itu, jika kau pikir itu akan membuatmu bahagia,"

Hermione sempat melongo tidak percaya, lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Umm—yah, tentu. Umm—terima kasih sir. Apa—apa ada hal yang anda butuhkan dariku sir?"

Marcus menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Semua pekerjaanmu mengagumkan dan hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu,"

Hermione mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari ruangan. _Aneh_, batinnya.

.

Flourish and Blotts. Tempat dimana kita bisa menemukan semua buku yang kita butuhkan, sekaligus tempat dimana kita bisa menemukan Hermione Granger.

Hermione sudah mengambil beberapa jilid buku tebal di tangannya, tapi matanya masih menyusuri deretan buku di salah satu rak. Dengan susah payah, ia menahan buku-buku yang sudah diambilnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berusaha meraih sebuah buku yang berada di bagian kanan atas rak. Hermione berjinjit sambil berusaha meraih-raih buku bersampul merah tua itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan mengambil buku itu sebelum Hermione sempat meraihnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hermione. "Terima ka—Oliver?"

"Hei, Hermione. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Oliver Wood sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hermione mengambil buku itu dari tangan Oliver. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Oliver?"

Oliver mengambil sebuah buku, "Membeli buku tentunya,"

Hermione memutar matanya, "Tentu Oliver. Aku tau kau disini bukan untuk membeli es krim," Hermione berusaha menyeimbangkan tumpukan buku di tangannya.

Oliver mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Hermione, "Biar kubawakan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membawanya,"

"Hermione, biarkan aku membantumu, aku bisa lihat kau kerepotan," Oliver bersikeras. Hermione menghela nafas dan membiarkan Oliver membawa buku-bukunya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita minum dulu di Leaky Cauldron?" ajak Oliver.

Hermione yang masih memilih buku menoleh dan menatap Oliver dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Jika kau tidak sibuk tentunya," tambah Oliver cepat-cepat.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak sibuk. Jadi, ya, kita ke Leaky Cauldron," Hermione kembali memilah-milah buku.

Oliver dan Hermione mengobrol ringan selama mereka berada di Flourish and Blotts. Kebanyakan membicarakan tim Quidditch Oliver yang baru saja memenangkan Liga Quidditch Inggris, Oliver adalah kiper sekaligus kapten di tim Puddlemere United.

"Aku kira kau tidak suka Quidditch," gurau Oliver di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka.

Hermione mendengus, "Aku memang tidak suka Quidditch. Tapi aku tidak menghindari segala hal tentang Quidditch,"

Hermione membayar semua bukunya—yang menurut Oliver jumlahnya cukup untuk membuat satu perpustakaan penuh buku, Hermione cemberut sementara Oliver terkekeh—kemudian mengecilkannya dan memasukkannya pada sebuah tas yang sudah ia beri mantra peringan dan perluasan tidak terdeteksi.

"Mantra yang praktis. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya," gumam Oliver, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Hermione memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas.

Hermione hanya tertawa ringan, "Tidak hanya kau Oliver, bahkan siswa Ravenclaw sendiri banyak yang tidak menyadarinya," mereka berdua tertawa.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley yang sudah mulai sepi karena hari memang sudah gelap. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pub tua yang ternyata, berlawanan dengan keadaan Diagon Alley, terlihat sangat ramai.

"Aku akan memesan minuman. Kau mau apa?" tanya Oliver saat ia dan Hermione baru saja duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Wiski Api boleh juga," jawab Hermione.

Oliver mengangguk, "Wiski Api segera datang," lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah bar, meninggalkan Hermione yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Hermione termenung, sebuah memori melintas di benaknya.

"_Hermione, mau minum sesuatu? Jangan Wiski Api, aku tidak mau kau mabuk,"_

_Hermione tertawa, "Segelas Wiski Api tidak akan membuatku mabuk, Harry,"_

_Harry nyengir, "Baiklah. Segelas Wiski Api segera datang," Harry melompat bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah bar._

Sikap Oliver tadi, mengingatkan Hermione akan Harry. Bahkan, sikap Oliver sejak mereka masih berada di Flourish and Blotts mengingatkan Hermione akan Harry. Dulu Harry juga selalu memaksa membawakan buku-buku Hermione, Harry juga tercengang ketika Hermione memperlihatkan tasnya yang diberi mantra-mantra tertentu. Persis seperti reaksi Oliver tadi.

"Ini dia, segelas Wiski Api. Aku perlu mengingatkanmu aku tidak mau kau minum lebih dari dua gelas, aku tidak mau kau mabuk," kata Oliver sambil menyimpan segelas Wiski Api di depan Hermione. ia menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hermione.

_Aku tidak mau kau mabuk._

"Hermione? ada yang salah?" tanya Oliver. Dahinya berkerut melihat Hermione yang hanya diam menatap gelasnya.

Hermione sedikit tersentak, ia menatap Oliver sesaat, sebelum menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. "Umm—tidak apa-apa,"

Oliver menatap Hermione penuh tanda tanya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpatik, "Kau teringat Harry kan?"

Mata Hermione membulat, "Baga—bagaimana kau—"

"Ron banyak bercerita tentangmu," potong Oliver, ia menyeruput Wiski Apinya lalu menatap jari Hermione yang menggenggam gelasnya erat. "Aku melihat kau masih memakai cincin tunangan dari Harry,"

Hermione terdiam, tangannya memainkan cincin yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Hermione?"

Hermione mendongak dan Oliver menoleh, Draco berdiri di belakang Oliver bersama Astoria dan Daphne Greengrass, juga Theodore Nott. Daphne, Astoria dan Theo menyapa Oliver dan Hermione singkat sebelum pamit menuju meja mereka sendiri.

Draco mengangguk pada Oliver, "Wood," sapanya singkat.

Oliver mengangguk pada Draco, "Malfoy,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Draco?" tanya Hermione setelah Daphne, Astoria dan Theo pergi.

"Theo dan Daphne mengajakku dan Astoria minum," jawab Draco singkat, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Hermione?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Draco. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya,"

"Hmm, kau tidak pandai berbohong Hermione," kata Draco pelan, lalu ia meninggalkan Hermione yang termenung dan Oliver yang melongo begitu saja.

Oliver mengatupkan rahangnya, "Dia benar-benar orang yang jujur," gumamnya pelan, "Tapi apa yang dia ucapkan ada benarnya juga,"

Hermione mendongak, "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Oliver mengangkat bahu, "Simpelnya sih, kau tidak perlu berkata kau baik-baik saja kalau kau memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menunjukkan emosi,"

Hermione mendesah pelan, "Tidak semudah itu, Oliver,"

"Aku tau. Cobalah buka matamu Hermione, lihat ke sekelilingmu, semua orang terdekatmu mengkhawatirkanmu," Oliver mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam jemari Hermione, "Termasuk aku,"

* * *

><p><strong>another author note: sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca ffn-ku.<strong>

**berhubung besok kita udah memasuki bulan ramadhan, aku mau ngucapin nih, _selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian semua yang menjalankannya. maaf kalau aku selama ini aku ada yang salah._ met puasa yaa semuanya, semoga kita bisa menjalankan ibadah puasa dengan hati yang bersih xD **


	6. First Step

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : terima kasih buat semua review-nya, juga terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah sekedar mampir atau membaca. *smile* **

**another a/n: **

***Puputkawaii : _1) yap, disini aku buat Draco dan Astoria udah,umm, tunangan. *digaplok*_**

_** 2) buat pertanyaan yang kedua, aku belum bisa jawab ya, hehehe xD**_

*** missalpotter: _maaaaaaaffff banget, tapi aku ga bisa janjiin itu :(_**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>First Step<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Semua orang terdekatmu mengkhawatirkanmu. Termasuk aku,"<em>

Hermione masih terjaga di kamarnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Kata-kata Oliver padanya beberapa jam yang lalu terus terngiang di telinganya. Hermione tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Oliver itu. Oliver sendiri tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan apapun ketika Hermione menanyakan apa maksudnya, ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata, _"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup jelas,"_

Hermione menggeliat di atas ranjangnya, masih berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya yang walau sudah lelah tapi tetap enggan untuk tertutup. Hermione juga memikirkan kata-kata Marcus yang memintanya untuk mengikuti kata hatinya dan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia. Juga kata-kata Minerva saat ia menawari Hermione posisi sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts.

"_Sudah saatnya kau meraih apa yang kamu mau, Hermione,"_

Mungkin Minerva benar. Mungkin apa yang orang-orang di sekitarnya memang benar. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagi Hermione untuk mulai melangkah, kembali mengejar apa yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Tapi kalau itu semua termasuk dengan melupakan Harry? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Hermione masih butuh waktu.

Hermione berbalik. Ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Satu hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Yang Hermione harap bisa membantunya untuk melangkah.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi yang Minerva tawarkan. Yang akan menjadi langkah pertamanya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

.

Minerva McGonagall jelas terlihat sangat girang ketika Hermione mengunjunginya di Hogwarts dan mengatakan bahwa ia menerima tawaran Minerva. Flitwick tentunya merasa lega, karena ia yakin pengganti dirinya adalah Hermione, murid terbaiknya di Hogwarts setelah Lily Evans. Mereka berdua memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah kedua gurunya.

Marcus Clark ikut senang dengan keputusan Hermione, walau ia tetap merasa kehilangan Hermione. "Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan seseorang sepertimu," ujar Marcus saat Hermione menemuinya pagi itu untuk menyatakan pengunduran dirinya dari Departemen Hukum Sihir.

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Percayalah Mr Clark, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku,"

"_Pertama_, panggil aku Marcus mulai sekarang," Marcus tersenyum lebar, "Dan _kedua_, kau adalah yang terbaik dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu,"

Pernyataan Marcus itu membuat Hermione merasa agak bersalah karena memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Selama ini, Marcus telah menjadi atasan yang sangat baik dan tegas. Dia mengajari Hermione seperti seorang guru, tapi kadang, dia akan menjadi seorang teman dan rekan kerja yang sangat membantu. Hermione yakin dia akan sangat kehilangan Marcus.

Teman-teman kerja Hermione memberinya sebuah foto semua anggota Departemen Hukum Sihir yang diambil untuk koran Daily Prophet edisi bulan lalu sebagai hadiah kenang-kenangan untuk Hermione.

"Joseph meminta foto ini dari temannya yang bekerja di Daily Prophet. Jadi Hermione, please, jangan pernah lupakan kami," kata Susan, teman Hermione sejak mereka sama-sama baru menapaki karir.

Hermione memeluk Susan erat-erat, "Tidak akan pernah, aku berjanji,"

Di Hall Kementrian Sihir, Hermione berhenti sejenak di depan air mancur. Hanya diam dan memandang air mancur beberapa lama, berusaha untuk mematri setiap kenangan yang terjadi di sini dalam memorinya. Hermione memandang ke sekeliling, dimana orang-orang terlihat sibuk keluar masuk Kementrian dengan urusan dan masalah mereka masing-masing.

Ingatannya meluncur ke saat dirinya, Ron dan Harry menyamar menjadi anggota Kementrian untuk mencari kalung Slytherin yang merupakan Horcrux atau pecahan jiwa dari Voldemort.

"Hermione?" seseorang menyentuh pundak Hermione lembut.

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco berdiri di belakangnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco heran. "Berdiri di tengah Hall dan melamun seperti orang aneh,"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku menerima tawaran Minerva,"

Seulas senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Draco, "Jadi sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan Professor Granger? Kapan kau memutuskan untuk mengajar?"

"Semalam," Hermione nyengir, "Aku akan menggantikan Flitwick mengajar Mantra,"

Draco mengangguk-angguk, "Itu bagus. Kau selalu bagus dalam Mantra, walau aku pikir sebenarnya kau lebih jago lagi di Transfigurasi. Aku masih ingat, kau adalah murid kesayangan McGonagall,"

Hermione tertawa ringan, "Dan aku masih ingat betapa kau sering mendapatkan detensi dari Minerva,"

Draco meringis, "Itu karena kalian Trio Gryffindor,"

Senyum di wajah Hermione sedikit memudar begitu mendengar kata Trio Gryffindor dari bibir Draco. Semua memori tentang masa keemasan itu kembali menyerang Hermione dari segala arah. Draco menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hermione yang begitu terlihat, ia merasa bersalah dan langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan yang ia yakin akan langsung mengubah _mood_ Hermione.

"Umm—kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Draco ragu, "Kalau kau tidak sibuk tentunya dan kalau aku lihat, sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak sedang sibuk. Malah cenderung kurang kerjaan,"

Hermione memutar matanya, senyumnya kembali mengembang. "Ya, aku tidak sedang sibuk Draco. Dan menemanimu kemana?"

Draco menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Hermione kembali tersenyum. "Membeli sesuatu untuk Luna. Aku belum memberinya sesuatu saat ulangtahunnya waktu itu karena aku sedang berada di sebuah misi," ujar Draco setengah menggerutu, "Jadi, sekarang aku ingin memberinya sebuah kado ulangtahun sekaligus ucapan selamat atas kehamilannya,"

Hermione membeku. "Luna—apa?"

Lalu sesuatu menghentak benak Draco keras. Tentu Hermione tidak tau, Ron berencana untuk memberitaunya nanti, saat Hermione sudah terlihat lebih stabil. _Sial_, pikir Draco. "Umm—dia hamil. Ron memberitauku—emm—tadi pagi," Draco berbohong, Ron sudah memberitaunya sejak dua hari yang lalu saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di Hall Kementrian.

"Oh. Kenapa Ron malah memberitaumu dulu? Maaf Draco, tapi kami berteman _sejak kami kelas satu_ dan dia belum memberitauku?" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada, terlihat sedikit kesal.

Draco meringis, "Itu—emm—aku tidak sengaja—err—bertemu Ronald—di—emm—lift tadi pagi—dan—err—saat itu Ron memberitauku kalau Luna hamil—umm—yeah," _liar, liar, pants on fire_.

"Oh. Mungkin dia memang belum sempat memberitauku," gumam Hermione.

Draco mengangguk semangat, "Ya! Mungkin dia belum sempat! Sekarang, bukankah sebaiknya kita berangkat?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hermione, Draco langsung menariknya menjauhi kerumunan orang untuk ber-Dissaparate langsung ke Diagon Alley.

Tapi ternyata, mereka malah sampai di Knockturn Alley.

"Draco," Hermione mendelik Draco yang berdiri di sampingnya, nyengir lebar dengan ekspresi tidak berdosa.

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Ups?" tanyanya. Panik yang sempat menyergap Draco tadi membuatnya salah meng-Apparate-kan dirinya dan Hermione. untungnya, mereka hanya nyasar di Knockturn Alley, bukan di tempat lain yang antah berantah.

Hermione memutar mata.

.

Draco bisa bernafas lega karena Hermione tidak lagi mengomel soal Ron dan Luna. Tapi, Draco sedikit menyesali keputusannya mengajak Hermione ke Diagon Alley. Karena, seperti biasa, mereka berdua terperangkap di toko buku. Atau lebih tepatnya _Hermiones' Paradise_.

Hermione berhasil menyeret Draco ke Flourish and Blotts setelah mereka berdua berkeliling Diagon Alley untuk mencari kado ulangtahun untuk Luna (Draco memutuskan untuk memberinya sebuah cermin serba guna yang ia temukan di salah satu toko) dengan alasan dia juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Luna.

Hampir dua jam (yang bagi Draco terasa seperti berhari-hari) mereka berada di toko itu sampai akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk memberikan dua buku pada Luna dan membeli kurang lebih sepuluh buku untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione saat menangkap delikan dari Draco.

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya singkat.

Hermione menatap Draco tidak percaya, tapi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke kasir sambil menenteng buku-bukunya dan sesekali berhenti jika ia melihat buku yang menurutnya menarik.

"Ayo Hermione! Aku bosan!" keluh Draco akhirnya setelah Hermione menambahkan tiga buku lagi ke dalam tumpukan buku-bukunya.

Hermione mendelik Draco yang tampak cemberut dan benar-benar bosan. Diam-diam Hermione merasa ekspresi Draco itu sangat—lucu dan itu membuatnya mengulum senyum.

"Hermione, aku bosan," gerutu Draco lagi.

Hermione mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, aku bayar buku-bukuku dan kita bisa pergi ke Leaky Cauldron," putus Hermione.

Draco terlihat lega, "Baguslah, aku butuh Wiski Api,"

Hermione menggeleng-geleng, terlihat geli, "Jika kau mabuk, Draco. Aku bersumpah akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja di Leaky Cauldron," ancam Hermione.

Draco terkekeh pelan lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy bersumpah, aku tidak akan mabuk," ujar Draco dengan nada yang formal dan serius.

Hermione kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan beriringan di Diagon Alley. Beberapa kali Hermione tertawa melihat tingkah Draco atau ketika mendengar Draco menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu yang dia dengar dari rekan-rekan Auror-nya.

Mata Draco menangkap kilauan di jari manis tangan kiri Hermione. Tentu, itu adalah cincin dari Harry. "Kau masih memakainya," ujar Draco tanpa ia sadari.

Hermione berhenti melangkah sejenak dan Draco pun menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Umm—maaf Hermione," gumam Draco tidak jelas, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Hermione. ia menunduk menatap jalan, sementara tangan kanannya memainkan jari manis yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Umm—jadi. Kau dan Wood kemarin, apa kalian—" Draco membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Hermione tertawa gugup, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan Oliver," kata Hermione cepat. "Aku belum siap untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang baru," Hermione mendesah.

"Oh," tanggap Draco singkat, tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa.

"Bagaimana Astoria?" tanya Hermione, merubah topik pembicaraan.

Draco tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk sekali mengurus berbagai hal bersama Daphne dan ibu mereka," jawab Draco.

Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Mengurusi segala macam hal tentang pernikahan, eh?"

Draco memutar matanya, mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sampai Draco dan Hermione mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama mereka.

"Draco!"

Draco menoleh ke belakang.

Astoria menghampiri Draco dan memeluknya erat-erat, juga memberi kecupan di pipi Draco yang masih terlihat terkejut. "Aku terkejut melihatmu di sini. Oh, hai Hermione," sapa Astoria.

Hermione tersenyum kikuk pada Astoria, "Hey Astoria. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku kira kau akan pergi bersama ibumu hari ini," kata Draco heran.

Astoria menghela nafas, "Mum tiba-tiba saja harus pergi ke rumah salah satu kerabat kami. Jadi aku terpaksa pergi sendiri," keluh Astoria. Lalu ia menatap Hermione dan Draco ingin tau, "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"_Well_, itu—"

"Draco memintaku memilih hadiah ulangtahun untuk Luna. Kau tau Luna Weasley kan?" tanya Hermione, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Draco.

"Tentu aku tau. Draco pernah menceritakan tentang Luna padaku. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang saat dia menikah, padahal Draco sudah memintaku menemaninya," jelas Astoria panjang lebar sebelum kembali menatap Draco, "Draco, bisakah kau menemaniku ke Knockturn Alley? Mum memintaku membawa sesuatu," pinta Astoria.

Draco melirik Hermione bingung. "_Well_, aku—"

"_Please_ Draco," bujuk Astoria.

Draco menghela nafas, "Hermione, apa tidak apa-apa jika—"

"Tidak," potong Hermione, "Sama sekali tidak apa-apa,"

Draco tersenyum meminta maaf pada Hermione dan membiarkan dirinya di seret Astoria ke arah Knockturn Alley. Hermione tersenyum geli melihat Draco dan Astoria yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Menghela nafas, Hermione berbalik dan kali ini dia memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate ke rumah Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading :)<strong>


	7. Teddy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : terima kasih buat semua review-nya, juga terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah sekedar mampir atau membaca. *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong> Teddy<strong>

* * *

><p>Kepala Hermione terasa sangat berat dan pusing ketika ia membuka matanya pagi itu. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi sakit kepalanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya kembali menghempaskan dirinya dan berbaring telentang.<p>

Hermione kembali menginap di rumah Ron dan Luna. Kali ini bukan karena Ron memaksanya untuk tinggal, tapi karena Hermione terlalu mabuk untuk pulang hingga akhirnya ia terkapar di sofa ruang tengah. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi semalam, karena hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika Hermione mengobrol dengan Ron yang sedang menikmati Wiski Api yang baru dibelinya.

"_Hermione! Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak!" tegur Ron, berusaha melepaskan botol Wiski Api dari tangan Hermione._

"_Ayolah Ronald—hik—sedikit lagi—hik—saja—hik!" Hermione mempertahankan botol Wiski Apinya._

"_Berikan botol ini padaku Hermione!" Ron merebut paksa botol itu dari tangan Hermione. "_Bloody Hell_—"_

"_Ronald! Perhatikan bahasamu," tegur Luna._

"_Whoops, maaf _love_," Ron nyengir polos, "_Anyway_ Hermione, apa yang membuatmu sampai menghabiskan _dua_ botol Wiski Api-ku? Kau kan gampang sekali mabuk!"_

"_Dua botol? Hik! Aku kira aku hanya—hik—minum sedikit—hik!"_

"_Ronald_, darling_, sepertinya kau tidak mungkin menginterogasinya malam ini. kenapa tidak kau tanya Hermione besok pagi saja?" usul Luna melihat Hermione yang sudah melempar dirinya di atas sofa dan menggulung di sana._

_Ron menghela nafas, ia khawatir melihat sahabatnya. "Mungkin kau benar Luna. Apa sebaiknya kita tinggal dia di sini?"_

"_Sepertinya begitu, Hermione terlihat nyaman tidur di sofa kita,"_

_Ron terkekeh, "Aku ambilkan selimut untuknya,"_

Hermione ingat Ron menegurnya karena ia minum hampir dua botol Wiski Api. Benarkah? Dua botol? Hermione bahkan tidak tahan meminum Wiski Api lebih dari tiga gelas.

"Selamat pagi Hermione,"

Hermione menoleh, Luna tersenyum padanya dengan secangkir entah-apa di tangannya. "Pagi Luna. Maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi,"

Luna menggeleng, ia duduk di samping Hermione. "Tidak apa-apa. Minum ini Hermione, ini akan membantu mengurangi sakit kepalamu,"

Hermione mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Luna, "Terima kasih Luna, aku memang membutuhkannya," Hermione menenggak ramuan dalam gelas itu sampai habis lalu menyerahkan gelas itu pada Luna lagi. "Terima kasih," ucap Hermione lagi.

Luna bangkit dari sofa, "Aku akan membangunkan Ronald, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dan menyegarkan dirimu? Ada beberapa pakaianmu di lemari di kamar tamu,"

Terdengar pintu diketuk.

Hermione bangkit dari sofa, "Biar aku yang buka, kau pergi bangunkan Ron," ujarnya pada Luna.

Luna mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Hermione sebelum kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ramuan yang diberikan Luna ternyata cukup efektif mengurangi sakit kepala Hermione, kepalanya kini tidak terasa seberat tadi, mungkin sisa dari sakit kepala ini akan berkurang setelah Hermione berendam dengan air hangat mungkin?

Hermione menghampiri pintu depan, ia mengintip dari celah pintu dan yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah rambut pirang pucat yang membuat Hermione langsung mengenali siapa yang datang. "Pagi Draco," sapa Hermione ketika ia membuka pintu.

Draco terlihat terkejut karena pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Juga karena Hermione yang membukakan pintu, bukan Luna atau Ron yang merupakan pemilik rumah. "Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak mau tau," gumam Hermione sambil menyingkir dari mulut pintu, memberi ruang pada Draco untuk melewatinya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hermione. Tapi sebelum Draco sempat menginterogasi Hermione lebih jauh, terdengar suara dari perapian.

"Ron? Luna?"

Hermione segera menghampiri perapian. Terlihat wajah Andromeda Tonks yang terkejut melihat Hermione, "Oh Hermione? Syukurlah! Kau sudah lama ada di sini?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku menginap di sini semalam. Ada apa Mrs Tonks?"

"Pantas aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di flat-mu. Aku harus pergi hari ini dan Teddy hanya ingin bersamamu atau Ron, dia tidak mau ke The Burrow. Jadi, apa kau ada keperluan hari ini? Kalau iya aku akan—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun hari ini, aku bisa menjaga Teddy," potong Hermione. Dia selalu senang bermain dengan Teddy, dia mengingatkan Hermione pada Tonks, Remus dan Harry di saat yang bersamaan.

Andromeda menghela nafas lega, "Teddy pasti senang sekali. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke situ satu jam lagi. Terima kasih banyak Hermione, aku berhutang padamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Mrs Tonks, aku senang bermain dengan Teddy,"

Andromeda mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dari perapian bersamaan dengan itu, Ron dan Luna turun. Rambut Ron terlihat masih acak-acakan dan dari wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa ia masih mengantuk tapi sepertinya Luna berhasil memaksanya bangun.

"Hiapa hitu Er-My-Knee?" tanya Ron sambil menguap, "Hey Hraco. Hengapa hau hada hi hini?"

Draco dan Hermione terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Ron yang terdengar tidak karuan. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ron barusan dan memilih untuk menemui Luna di dapur sementara Ron kembali terkapar di sofa tempat Hermione tidur semalam.

Luna tersenyum, "Mau sarapan Draco?" tanyanya ketika melihat Hermione dan Draco memasuki dapur.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih, aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan ini dan—" Draco menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil pada Luna dan merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang Hermione kenali sebagai hadiah yang ia dan Draco beli kemarin. "—sedikit hadiah untukmu. Selamat untuk kehamilanmu ngomong-ngomong,"

"Oh ya, terima kasih banyak Draco. Kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa," Luna menyimpan botol itu di sebuah rak yang berisi berbagai macam ramuan dan membuka bungkusan itu, "Cermin serba guna? Terima kasih banyak Draco,"

"Sama-sama Luna,"

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, ingatkan aku untuk mengambilnya nanti. Ramuan apa itu?" tanya Hermione, menunjuk botol yang tadi di bawa Draco.

"Ramuan untuk mengurangi pusing akibat mabuk. Ron membutuhkannya," Luna tersenyum penuh arti. Wajah Hermione bersemu, tentu saja Luna membutuhkan ramuan lagi karena dosis terakhir ia berikan pada Hermione.

Menyadari wajah Hermione yang memerah, Draco bertanya, "Kau mabuk Hermione?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione agak terlalu cepat. Ia memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak mabuk,"

Draco melongo, "Kau mabuk. Merlin! Hermione Granger mabuk?"

"Hentikan Draco," sahut Luna dan Hermione bersamaan, hanya saja nada bicara Hermione lebih ketus dari Luna.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hermione, siapa yang tadi ada di jaringan Floo?" tanya Luna.

"Mrs Tonks, dia ingin menitipkan Teddy pada kita. Katanya ada keperluan," jawab Hermione.

Luna terdiam, ia menatap Hermione lama. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?" dahi Hermione berkerut.

Luna tersenyum kecil, "Molly memintaku datang ke The Burrow hari ini untuk membicarakan hal-hal tentang kehamilan dan Ron akan langsung pergi bersama Oliver untuk latihan setelah mengantarku. Kami memberitaumu kemarin sebelum kau mabuk,"

Hermione berkedip. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat Luna atau pun Ron memberitaunya tentang hal itu. Tapi memang banyak hal yang tidak ia ingat dari kejadian kemarin.

"Mungkin kau bisa membawa Teddy ke The Burrow?" usul Luna.

Hermione menggeleng, "Teddy tidak begitu suka di The Burrow, dia pasti akan menolak," Hermione tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membawanya ke flat-ku, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dikerjakan,"

Luna tampak khawatir, bagaimana pun Hermione tidak pernah menjaga Teddy seorang diri. Dulu Harry selalu bersamanya, setelah kepergian Harry, minimal Luna atau Ron ada di dekatnya. Luna khawatir Hermione akan kewalahan menjaga Teddy yang sudah masuk usia aktif.

Draco berdeham, "Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu? Aku tidak ada kegiatan apa pun hari ini," usul Draco.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" sahut Luna, terdengar lega.

"Kau yakin? Teddy bisa merepotkan kadang-kadang," kata Hermione.

Draco menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak akan begitu merepotkan kalau ada dua orang yang menjaganya,"

"Itu benar Hermione. Biarkan Draco membantumu hari ini, itu akan membuatku sedikit tenang. Ya?" desak Luna.

Hermione menghela nafas sebelum mengiyakan. Luna memeluk Hermione erat lalu berterima kasih pada Draco.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan berangkat ke The Burrow?"

"Sekitar satu jam lagi. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap,"

"Jangan lupa bangunkan Ron," Hermione nyengir. Suara dengkuran Ron terdengar jelas sampai di tempat mereka, Luna menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan Draco serta Hermione.

Mata cokelat Hermione kembali bertemu dengan mata kelabu Draco. Keduanya saling memandang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, seakan mereka sedang mendalami tatapan masing-masing, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di mata orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Draco dan Hermione melompat kaget, langsung menarik jarak di antara mereka yang ternyata sempat menipis dalam aksi tatap-menatap mereka tadi. Hermione meninggalkan Draco dengan wajah memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hermione membatin, sudah lama jantungnya tidak berdebar sekencang itu. Tidak ada orang yang mampu membuatnya berdebar sekencang itu setelah kematian Harry.

Hermione menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan dugaan itu dari benaknya. Ia menarik kenop pintu dan melihat Andromeda bersama seorang anak berambut biru.

"Mynee!" seru Teddy riang dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hermione yang balas memeluknya erat-erat. Teddy, di usianya yang hampir menginjak empat tahun, belum bisa mengucapkan 'Hermione' dengan benar, ia malah menyebutnya 'Her-my-oh' atau 'He-mi-ni' dan itu membuat Hermione teringat pada Viktor Krum yang juga kesulitan mengeja namanya. Jadi Teddy selalu memanggilnya 'Mynee' atau 'My-Oh-Nee' dan Hermione tidak keberatan selama Teddy tidak memanggilnya 'Hermy' atau 'Herms'.

"Teddy-O! Aku merindukanmu," Hermione memeluk Teddy erat-erat dan memberinya ciuman di kedua pipi Teddy, membuatnya terkiki geli. Hermione mendongak, "Kalian tiba lebih awal,"

Andromeda tersenyum, "Aku harus pergi lebih awal. Dan Hermione, sepertinya aku baru akan pulang besok pagi jadi aku harus meminta bantuanmu lagi untuk menjaga Teddy untuk semalam,"

Hermione mengangguk, "Tidak masalah Mrs Tonks. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarnya ke rumahmu besok? Setelah makan siang?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan segera menjemputnya begitu urusanku selesai, kau tidak perlu mengantarnya ke rumahku Hermione,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama pria favoritku," Hermione mencubit pipi Teddy lembut, "Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu," Hermione bersikeras.

Andromeda menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. "Terima kasih Hermione, aku benar-benar menghargai bantuanmu," Andromeda memeluk Teddy sekali lalu mencium keningnya, "Jangan nakal oke? Jangan membuat Mynee-mu kerepotan,"

Teddy mengangguk, ekspresinya terlihat serius. "Tentu, aku berjanji! Hati-hati Nana," Teddy kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Andromeda, memeluknya sekali lagi sebelum kembali memeluk kaki Hermione.

"Sampai besok Hermione,"

Hermione mengangguk, "Sampai besok,"

Andromeda ber-Dissapparate dan Hermione membawa Teddy ke dalam rumah.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain!" ujar Teddy dengan semangat. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau tau, tempat dimana ada rocoster!" tambah Teddy, tangannya bergeraik naik turun menirukan Roller Coaster dan bibir mungilnya menambah efek suara.

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Maksudmu Roller Coaster? Aku tidak yakin Teddy,"

"Apa itu Teddy Lupin?" terdengar suara Ron yang bernada terkejut, pura-pura terkejut sebenarnya.

Teddy menoleh dan segera berlari menghampiri salah satu orang favoritnya setelah Harry dan Hermione. "Ron-Ron!" Teddy mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ron yang segera mengangkatnya dan memutar Teddy di udara.

Teddy tertawa keras.

Hermione menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawanya. Teddy selalu memanggil Ron dengan 'Ron-Ron' setelah sebelumnya ia memanggil Ron dengan 'Ruwon'. Harry sampai berguling-guling di lantai dan Hermione sampai menangis ketika Teddy memanggilnya 'Ron-Ron', tentu saja Harry dan Hermione langsung teringat 'insiden' Ron dengan Lavender yang selalu memanggilnya 'Won-Won'.

Luna mengecup kedua pipi Teddy, "Kau tambah besar," ujarnya.

Ron yang masih menggendong Teddy mengangguk, "Dan tambah berat juga. Kau sudah menjadi pria kecil sekarang,"

Teddy terkikik, "Aku hebat kan?"

Ron dan Luna tertawa. "Kau memang hebat Teddy. Aku harap bayiku juga akan hebat sepertimu," kata Luna, menjawil pipi Teddy lagi.

"Luna punya bayi?" tanya Teddy, terlihat terkejut dan bersemangat.

"Luna dan Ron-Ron akan punya bayi. Sekarang bayi itu masih berada di perut Luna, kau akan bisa bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lagi," jawab Ron. Hermione sedikit terkejut melihat cara Ron memperlakukan Teddy, perlahan ia tersenyum, Ron memang sudah siap menjadi orangtua.

"Aku harap itu laki-laki jadi aku bisa bermain bola atau Quidditch dengannya," ujar Teddy penuh harap.

Sudah cukup lama Draco berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hermione, Ron, Luna dan Teddy. Sudah lama juga ia memperhatikan sikap Ron dan Luna dalam menghadapi Teddy, ia tersenyum, temannya itu terlihat tidak canggung sama sekali. Ron bahkan terlihat menikmatinya.

Draco menoleh, matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Hermione. Keduanya tersenyum, terlihat menyadari hal yang sama.

Teddy baru menyadari kehadiran Draco di ruangan itu, ia langsung meminta Ron untuk menurunkannya dan berlari menyongsong Draco. "Drakie!"

Draco tertawa, ia mengangkat tubuh Teddy dan memeluknya. "Wow Teddy, Ron benar, kau berat sekarang pria kecil,"

Ron dan Luna menoleh padaku, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut ke The Burrow? Mum bisa membantumu di sana dan Ginny juga akan ada di sana hari ini," kata Ron.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula Draco akan membantuku hari ini,"

Luna memeluk Hermione, "Berjanjilah kau akan datang ke The Burrow begitu kau merasa kerepotan,"

"Aku berjanji Luna, aku berjanji," kata Hermione begitu Luna melepas pelukannya.

Ron dan Luna berpamitan pada Teddy dan Draco setelah Ron berjanji pada Teddy kalau dia akan membawanya menaiki sapunya akhir minggu ini. Teddy girang sekali, Luna dan Hermione memandang Ron tidak setuju, tapi Ron tidak memperdulikan atau tidak menyadari tatapan keduanya.

Mereka pergi menggunakan Floo ke The Burrow.

"Drakie, aku ingin ke taman bermain," kata Teddy setelah Ron menghilang dari perapian.

Kedua alis Draco naik lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione, "Apa itu taman bermain?"

Dagu Hermione jatuh berguling-guling di lantai.

.

Tentu saja Draco tidak tau apa-apa tentang taman bermain, dia seorang Darah-Murni dan seorang Malfoy. Lucius tidak akan pernah membiarkan Draco menyentuh hal-hal berbau Muggle atau membiarkannya bergaul dengan Muggle atau Kelahiran-Muggle.

Jadi setelah Teddy membujuk Hermione untuk mengajaknya ke taman bermain, dengan bantuan Draco yang juga terlihat penasaran tentang taman bermain, akhirnya Hermione menyerah dan membawa mereka ke taman bermain siang itu juga.

Draco ternyata terlihat sama antusiasnya dengan Teddy. Mereka berdua menaiki hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di sana, kecuali beberapa wahana yang memang tidak memperbolehkan anak seumuran Teddy untuk menaikinya. Tapi untuk Draco, dia memang menaiki semua wahana yang ada di sana. Terkadang Hermione sampai harus menyeret Draco menjauh dari satu wahana, walau begitu Hermione merasa sedikit kagum melihat cara Draco menghadapi Teddy.

"Merlin! Itu sangat menyenangkan, apa namanya tadi?" Draco menoleh pada Hermione. Dia baru saja turun dari wahana Jet Coaster untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jet Coaster, Draco," Hermione menahan tawanya.

"Ah ya Jet Coaster. Aku tidak tau Muggle bisa membuat permainan-permainan seperti tadi, kita harus sering-sering datang kesini. Aku ingin tau apa Ron pernah naik Jet Coaster," gumam Draco.

Hermione terbahak, "Ya Draco, Ron pernah kesini. Kami mengajaknya dan Luna datang ke sini di hari ulangtahunnya tahun lalu," mata Hermion menerawang, mengingat tingkah Ron yang mirip sekali seperti Draco sekarang, kagum pada semua wahana yang ada.

"Kami? Maksudmu, kau dan Harry?" tanya Draco hati-hati.

Hermione mengangguk, senyumnya sempat memudar sesaat dari wajahnya. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi Draco menyadarinya.

Syukurlah Teddy kembali mencairkan suasana. "Mynee, aku lapar," Teddy menarik-narik baju Hermione.

"Oh memang sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Hermione setelah mengecek jam tangannya, "Kau mau makan apa Teddy?"

"Pizza!" seru Teddy semangat.

"Pizza?" kata Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Nada Draco tentunya berbeda dengan nada Hermione.

Perlahan Hermione menoleh lagi pada Draco, "Kau tidak pernah makan Pizza?"

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tau ayahku tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuh apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Muggle. Aku tidak pernah tau ada tempat seperti ini sampai sekarang dan tentu aku tidak tau apa itu Pizza,"

"Drakie juga mau Pizza kan?" tanya Teddy penuh harap.

Draco nyengir, "Tentu aku mau Pizza,"

Teddy memekik girang dan kembali menatap Hermione, "_Please_, Mynee?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tentu,"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sebuah restoran Pizza yang berada satu komplek dengan taman bermain. Draco menikmati perjalanan mereka ke sana, seperti Teddy, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan memperhatikan setiap wahana yang mereka lewati sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Teddy, habiskan dulu yang ada di piringmu baru ambil lagi," tegur Hermione ketika Teddy mengambil satu slice Pizza lagi sementara di piringnya masih ada setengah yang belum ia habiskan.

Teddy, tentu saja, berlaku seperti anak seumurannya. Merajuk. "Aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Kemari, biar aku yang makan," Draco langsung menyomot sisa Pizza di piring Teddy.

"Draco!"

"Apa? Sayang kan kalau tidak dimakan," kata Draco.

Hermione mendengus, "Teddy bisa manja kalau kau terus memperlakukannya seperti itu,"

"Ayolah Mynee, tidak setiap hari kita berada di tempat seperti ini," ujar Draco dengan nada menggoda. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai lebar dan matanya berkilat jahil.

Hermione memutar mata, "Tetap. Tidak baik memanjakan Teddy,"

"Tenanglah Hermione,"

Teddy mengangguk, "Tenanglah Mynee,"

Hermione melotot, ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan Lihat-Apa-Yang-Kau-Lakukan-Malfoy. Draco tidak berusaha menahan tawanya, ia tertawa keras dan mengacak-acak rambut Teddy yang duduk di samping Hermione. Teddy ikut tertawa walau tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Draco tertawakan.

"Maaf," gumam Draco setelah tawanya sedikit mereda. Cengiran lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Hermione menggerutu, ia melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, memperhatikan Draco dan Teddy yang semakin asyik mengobrol dan bercanda. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Hermione.

Tidak lama setelah mereka selesai makan, Teddy mulai menguap. Ia terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk Teddy?" tanya Hermione lembut.

Teddy mengangguk, ia menelungkup di atas meja.

Hermione tersenyum, "Bisa kau pegang dia Draco? Aku mau mau ke kasir dulu,"

Draco mengangguk, "Tentu, aku tunggu di luar,"

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang melangkah menuju kasir. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Hermione. Ia berpikir, sejak kapan Hermione menjadi semenarik itu? Draco menggeleng, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Dia sudah memiliki Astoria. Tunangannya. Dan mereka akan segera menikah.

"Hey pria kecil. Ayo, kita tidak boleh tidur di sini," bisik Draco, meraih tubuh Teddy dan mengangkatnya. Teddy menggumam tidak jelas, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tubuh Teddy terasa hangat di pelukan Draco dan Draco menyukainya.

"Pulang?" tanya Draco begitu Hermione keluar dari restoran itu.

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya. Gunakan Apparate, lebih cepat,"

"Pulang ke flat-mu?"

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Pulang ke flat-nya? Dia tidak pernah membawa Teddy ke flat-nya, lagipula tidak ada ruangan lagi untuk Teddy. Selama ini jika dia pergi bersama Teddy, Harry selalu ikut dan mereka akan berakhir di Grimmauld Place.

"Kau mau pergi ke rumahku?" tanya Draco lagi, menyadari ekspresi Hermione yang berubah-ubah.

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku kira itu tidak pantas Draco. Maksudku—Astoria—"

"Oh ya, Astoria," Draco tampak berpikir, "Jadi kemana kita membawa Teddy?"

"Hmm…rumah orangtuaku?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	8. Advice From Helen Granger

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n: terima kasih buat semua review dan buat semua orang yang udah setia baca setiap fic-ku :)**

**oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat semua yang merayakannya (termasuk saya sendiri hehehe) mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa, semuanya :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh **

* * *

><p><strong>Advice From Helen Granger<strong>

* * *

><p>William dan Helen Granger menghabiskan sore mereka dengan minum teh dan membicarakan tentang putri tunggal mereka, Hermione. Lebih dari seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Hermione mengirim surat pada mereka dan hampir sebulan mereka tidak bertemu dengannya. Helen dan William khawatir dengan keadaan putri mereka. Mereka ingin membantu Hermione melewati semuanya, tapi Hermione selalu menolak, dia selalu mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.<p>

Hermione benar-benar berubah sejak kepergian Harry. Sahabatnya selama sepuluh tahun, kekasihnya selama dua tahun dan tunangannya selama beberapa jam. Helen mengerti mengapa Hermione menutup dirinya, mengapa ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, tapi Helen merindukan putrinya. Merindukan senyum, tawa dan semua cerita-ceritanya.

Helen juga kehilangan Harry. Dia pemuda yang baik dan sopan. Harry berhasil merebut hati Helen di pertemuan pertama mereka, bahkan William juga berkata ia menyukai Harry, padahal biasanya William sangat keras pada seluruh teman pria Hermione. Termasuk pada salah satu sahabat Hermione, Ron Weasley.

Saat Harry masih hidup, Helen tidak pernah melihat putrinya sebahagia itu. Harry bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia. Helen bisa melihat Harry sangat mencintai Hermione, begitu pula sebaliknya, Hermione juga mencintai Harry sama besarnya.

Suatu hari Harry datang mengunjungi Helen dan William. Itu pertama kalinya dia datang tanpa Hermione. Helen ingat wajahnya terlihat agak pucat hari itu, ia terlihat gelisah akan sesuatu.

"_Aku tau kedatanganku hari ini mengejutkan kalian dan Hermione tidak tau aku datang kemari," Harry memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah, "Aku—umm—sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu kalian—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Harry. Kau tidak mengganggu kita sama sekali," potong Helen, tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya._

_Harry tersenyum gugup, "Terima kasih Mrs Granger. Aku—kedatanganku hari ini adalah untuk—umm—" Harry merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kotak beludru. Nafas Helen tertahan melihatnya, mata William melebar, mereka tau apa arti dari kotak beludru itu._

"_Aku—aku mau menikahi putri kalian. Hermione sangat berarti untukku, dia adalah segalanya. Selama ini dia selalu ada di sana untukku, mendukungku dan aku yakin aku masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini adalah karena putri kalian. Aku ingin Hermione menjadi satu-satunya wanita di hidupku, aku ingin dia menjadi istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpanya," Harry menelan ludah, membuka kotak beludru itu, memperlihatkan cincin berlian yang berkilauan di dalamnya. _

"_Aku kemari untuk meminta persetujuan kalian sebelum aku melamar Hermione. Aku ingin kalian tau kalau aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku dan aku akan selalu menjaganya_, _aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia, aku akan memberikan segalanya untuknya. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi suami yang baik__ dan pantas__ untuknya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Hermione, sampai nafas terakhirku aku berjanji pada kalian," Harry menatap Helen dan William yang masih tampak terkejut di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh harap._

_William bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan lunglai menuju dapur. Mata Harry mengikuti William dengan khawatir._

"_Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkannya membunuhmu," ujar Helen._

_Harry tersenyum kikuk, "Aku hanya khawatir kalau kalian tidak akan melepaskan Hermione untukku. Aku tau aku sudah menyeretnya dalam bahaya selama beberapa tahun, aku mengerti jika kalian memang tidak mau melepas Hermione untukku,"_

_Helen tersenyum, ia bisa melihat di mata Harry bahwa Harry benar-benar mencintai Hermione. Itu binar mata yang selalu ia lihat di mata William selama ini. "Hermione yang memilih untuk berdiri di sampingmu melalui semua yang telah kalian lalui selama ini, bukan kau. Kau tidak meminta Hermione untuk ikut denganmu mencari—apapun yang kalian cari__,__"_

_Harry menggeleng, "Aku memintanya dan Ron untuk memikirkan keluarga mereka. Hermione dan Ron punya orangtua yang memikirkan mereka, sedangkan aku tidak punya siapa pun__. Tapi—well, kalian tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi,"_

_Helen tersenyum melihat kesungguhan di mata Harry. Dia tau, Harry tidak akan mengecewakannya atau pun William. Helen yakin, Hermione akan sangat bahagia bersama Harry. Dan pikiran Helen pun berpikir, dimana dia menyimpan semua katalog dan majalah gaun pengantin yang selama ini dia simpan._

_William kembali membawa tiga buah gelas dan sebotol wine yang Helen tau hanya akan dikeluarkannya di saat-saat istimewa. Ia menyerahkan satu gelas pada Helen, satu gelas pada Harry dan satu gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia membuka botol wine itu dan menuangkan isinya pada ketiga gelas tadi, sebelum akhirnya William menyimpan botol itu di atas meja dan kembali duduk di samping Helen._

"_Jaga putriku Harry," William tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelasnya._

_Harry bernafas lega, bahunya terlihat relaks dan ia membalas senyuman William dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku akan menjaganya Sir, terima kasih,"_

"_Aku percaya kau akan bisa menjaganya," tambah Helen._

"_Dan Harry?"_

"_Ya sir?"_

"_Kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika kau menyakiti putriku?"_

_Senyum itu langsung luntur dari wajah Harry dan dengan wajah yang agak memucat, ia mengangguk kaku. _

Helen mengulum senyum mengingat saat itu. Saat dimana ia yakin Harry akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, saat dimana ia membayangkan Harry dan Hermione mengunjungi mereka di hari Natal bersama anak-anak mereka. Saat dimana ia membayangkan semuanya akan sangat sempurna.

Semua itu hanya akan menjadi bayangan.

Ting Tong!

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya William.

Helen menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mengharapkan siapa pun datang hari ini,"

"Siapa yang kira-kira akan berkunjung di jam seperti ini?" William terlihat tidak senang karena jam istirahatnya terganggu.

Helen bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang,"

Helen sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya. Seseorang, yang kedatangannya sangat ia nanti selama ini. Tanpa berpikir apa pun lagi, Helen langsung menghambur ke pelukan gadis di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Mum! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" protes Hermione.

Helen melepas pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama ini? Apa kau tau aku dan ayahmu sangat khawatir?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku sibuk, Mum. Kau tau itu,"

Helen mendengus, terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Hermione. "Sibuk? Selalu itu yang menjadi alasanmu. Aku tau, kau tidak sesibuk itu sampai-sampai tidak sempat menulis selembar surat singkat untuk kedua orangtuamu!" keluh Helen.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Aku minta maaf Mum,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Aku tau kau perlu waktu untuk—" Helen menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu Helen menyadari Hermione tidak datang sendirian. Seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang pucat berdiri di belakangnya, menggendong seorang anak berambut biru yang Helen kenal sebagai Teddy Lupin, anak baptis Harry.

"Mrs Tonks menitipkan Teddy padaku untuk malam ini. Tadinya aku berencana menginap di umah Ron, tapi Ron menginap di The Burrow bersama Luna dan Teddy tidak begitu suka berada di The Burrow. Dan Mum tau flatku hanya memiliki satu kamar, jadi—"

"Tentu, Teddy bisa menginap di rumah ini. Kita bisa menggunakan kamar tamu dan kau bisa tidur di kamar lamamu," potong Helen.

Hermione menghela nafas lega dan kembali memeluk Helen sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih,"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Hermione. aku sudah menganggap Teddy sebagai keluarga,"

"Ah, Mum, kenalkan ini temanku, Draco Malfoy," Hermione mengenalkan pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku mau menjabat tanganmu tapi aku harus menggendong Teddy,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, sebaiknya kita biarkan kalian beristirahat sekarang,"

Helen membawa Hermione dan Draco ke sebuah kamar yang memang ditujukn sebagai kamar tamu. Kamar itu berada tepat di samping kamar lama Hermione. Draco membaringkan Teddy yang sudah tampak lelap di atas ranjang sebelum kembali mengikuti Helen dan Hermione ke ruang tengah.

William mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu melihat Draco, raut mukanya berubah serius dan waspada sambil sesekali melirik Hermione. Helen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi William.

"Ini Draco Malfoy, _teman_ Hermione," kata Helen.

Draco dan Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, ujung mata mereka melirik satu sama lain.

Draco berdeham sekali sebelum mengulurkan tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu Sir,"

William mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Aku William Granger, _ayah_ Hermione,"

Helen melongo. Hermione mengeluh keras, "Dad!"

Draco menelan ludah, "Umm—yeah—aku tau itu—er—Sir,"

Helen menepuk pundak William keras dan memberinya tatapan 'hentikan-tindakan-konyolmu-itu' yang membuat William nyengir polos dan kembali tenang dengan cangkir teh-nya. "Jangan hiraukan dia," ujar Helen. "Teh?"

Draco menggeleng, "Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sudah larut," tolak Draco sopan.

William nyengir, "Benarkah? Teh ini enak sekali. Terbaik di Inggris," nada suara William terdengar riang, beda dengan sebelumnya yang cenderung tajam dan dingin.

"Tidak sir, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang,"

"Aku akan mengantar Draco ke depan," kata Hermione.

Draco mengangguk sekali lagi dan pamit pada William, yang terlihat senang melepas kepergian Draco, serta Helen, yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Diam-diam Draco merasa geli melihat tingkah kedua orangtua Hermione.

.

Hermione menyisiri rambutnya yang masih agak basah secara perlahan sembari memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Baju yang tadi siang dikenakannya sudah berganti dengan gaun tidur-nya yang nyaman.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk tiga kali, disusul dengan suara pintu terbuka. Hermione berbalik perlahan dan mendapati ibunya berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Helen.

Hermione tersenyum, "Tentu," kemudian kembali asyik menyisiri rambut cokelat tebalnya. Rambut yang sama seperti rambut Helen.

Helen duduk di samping ranjang, memperhatikan putrinya. Ia tersenyum, putrinya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang anggun dan cantik.

"Ada apa Mum?" tanya Hermione setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam tenggelam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi, Draco itu..." Helen membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Dia temanku selama sekolah juga teman Harry di Departemen Auror. Tidak ada hubungan apa pun di antara aku dan Draco, lagipula dia sudah bertunangan,"

"Bertunangan? Aku kecewa," Helen tersenyum kecil.

Hermione menyimpan sisirnya di atas meja rias dan berbalik menghadap Helen, ekspresinya terlihat serius. "Mum tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang khusus antara aku dan Draco kan?"

"Tidak," Helen menggeleng mantap. Hermione terlihat lega melihatnya.

"Aku hanya berharap kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain," lanjut Helen.

Senyum Hermione runtuh seketika, "Tidak semudah itu Mum," ia membuang muka.

"Harry sudah lama pergi, Hermione. Dia tidak akan kembali—"

"AKU TAU!"potong Hermione kasar.

Helen tersentak kaget, ia mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia memandang putrinya dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara Hermione tetap memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Helen melihatnya di saat matanya berkaca-kaca seperti itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan Harry, Hermione. Tapi jangan biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam duka seperti ini terus menerus, coba untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain," bisik Helen lembut.

Hermione menarik nafas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya, agar airmatanya tidak jatuh. "Aku tau," bisik Hermione dengan suara serak dan gemetar, "Aku hanya—aku—aku—tidak ada yang akan bisa menggantikan Harry,"

Helen tersenyum, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri di samping Hermione, mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan Harry,"

"Tapi—tapi Mum memintaku—"

"Untuk membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, membiarkan seseorang memasukinya, memasuki hidupmu lagi. Seseorang yang akan membuatmu lebih hidup,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa—Harry—"

"Harry akan mengerti. Dia selalu ingin kau bahagia, dia tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini,"

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana saat kecelakaan itu kau yang meninggal dan Harry hidup? Apa yang kau harapkan dari Harry jika itu yang terjadi?"

Nafas Hermione tertahan. Bagaimana jika dialah yang meninggal dan Harry yang hidup? Apa dia mau Harry terus menerus hidup sendirian? Tenggelam dalam kesedihan seperti dirinya dan menutup dirinya dari semua kemungkinan yang akan membuatnya bahagia?

"Aku—aku mau Harry tetap hidup, aku mau dia bahagia. Jika bersama orang lain bisa membuatnya bahagia, maka—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

Helen tersenyum, ia menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Hermione. "Lihat? Sekarang kau mengerti kan apa maksudku? Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa Hermione. Lakukan saja perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah,"

Helen memeluk Hermione singkat sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hermione dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Meninggalkan Hermione yang terdiam, termenung di kursi.

.

Hermione tidak bisa tidur malam itu, ia hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang ia sihir agar menyerupai langit-langit di Aula Besar di Hogwarts. Hermione menyihir langit-langit itu setelah kelulusannya, saat ia menyadari ia akan sangat merindukan sekolahnya itu.

Pikiran Hermione mengelana pada kata-kata Helen beberapa jam yang lalu. Harry pasti menginginkannya bahagia, menginginkan Hermione melanjutkan hidupnya, bukan tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian seperti ini terus menerus.

Tapi bagaimana? Hermione belum siap untuk melepas bayangan Harry sepenuhnya.

Helen mengatakan padanya agar tidak perlu terburu-buru dan melakukannya secara perlahan. Tapi Hermione tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Dia ingin seseorang memberitaunya untuk memulai dari mana.

Hermione bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil jubah tidurnya dan membuka pintu menuju balkon kamarnya. Langit hitam bertaburkan bintang dan bermandikan cahaya bulan itu mengingatkan Hermione pada satu momen.

"_Cantiknya. Bagaimana kau tau tempat seperti ini?" mata Hermione berbinar-binar melihat tempat yang Harry tunjukkan._

"_Well, Bill memberitauku," ujar Harry sambil mengangkat bahu, ia meraih sandwich dan mengunyahnya._

_Langit malam itu terlihat cerah, membuat bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas dan terlihat seakan menyatu dengan cahaya lampu dari perkotaan yang bisa Hermione lihat dengan jelas dari atas bukit. Cahaya bulan yang terang membuatnya semuanya terlihat lebih jelas. Harry membawanya pergi ke tempat itu untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang pertama._

"_Ini sangat cantik," bisik Hermione lagi, meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry._

_Harry tersenyum, ia meraih dagu Hermione, "Kau lebih cantik,"_

_Wajah Hermione bersemu._

_Harry terkekeh, "Aku serius Hermione, kau memang cantik,"_

_Hermione memukul bahu Harry pelan sambil mencibir, wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah, semakin mendekati warna rambut Ron._

_Harry tersenyum, "Hermione..." bisiknya lembut dan mesra_. _Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir Hermione._

_Harry merasa senang ketika ia merasakan Hermione tersenyum._

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Kenangan itu masih terasa segar di ingatannya, bahkan Hermione masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Harry yang lembut.

Hermione menunduk. Matanya melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jarinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan nmelihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.

Cincin tunangan dari Harry.

Hermione kembali teringat kata-kata Helen. _Coba untuk membuka hatimu Hermione _kata-kata Helen itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Dan pikiran Hermione tersentak.

Mungkinkah cincin ini bisa menjadi langkah pertamanya untuk mulai melanjutkan hidupnya? Untuk membuka hatinya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>tbc.<strong>_

_**thank you for reading :) **_


	9. Mistletoe In The Middle of Summer

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and maybe, several OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Mistletoe In The Middle of Summer **

* * *

><p><em>Wanita itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, terlihat menikmati angin musim panas yang membelai lembut wajahnya hingga ia memejamkan matanya. Matahari menyinarinya melewati sela pepohonan, membuat suasana semakin tenang dan menyenangkan. <em>

"_Menikmati musim panas Hermione?"_

_Hermione tersenyum begitu merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menghampirinya, Hermione langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu orang itu. "Tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas, hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan, bukan begitu?"_

_Orang itu terkekeh, tubuhnya bergetar pelan karena tawanya. "Hermione Granger bermalas-malasan? Sepertinya aku akan mengabadikan memori ini dalam pensieve,"_

_Hermione membuka matanya dan ia menatap orang di sampingnya dengan sorot mata menggoda, "Aku mempelajarinya darimu Mr Potter,"_

_Harry nyengir, matanya berbinar, sesuatu yang rasanya sudah lama tidak Hermione lihat. "Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mengajari sesuatu pada Miss Granger," gurau Harry._

_Hermione memutar mata, membuat Harry tertawa lebih keras._

"_Kau terlihat senang Mr Potter," ujar Hermione sambil mencibir._

_Harry tersenyum lembut, ia menyelipkan rambut Hermione ke belakang telinganya lalu perlahan menyentuh pipinya. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan nada yang belum pernah Hermione dengar sebelumnya._

_Hermione menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, terlihat bingung._

_Harry mengecup kening Hermione lama sebelum berbisik, "Teruslah hidup Hermione,"_

_Dahi Hermione berkerut, "Ap—"_

"_Hermione!"_

_Hermione menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut merah terang melambai-lambai padanya sambil terus memanggil namanya. Hermione melambai sekali sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah kanannya._

_Tapi Harry tidak ada di sana. Hanya sebuah golden snitch yang terbaring di sampingnya._

.

"Hermione! Hermione! Bangun!"

Hermione mengeluh pelan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan matanya dan melihat siapa yang sejak tadi berusaha membangunkannya. Dan Hermione kembali mengeluh begitu menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya.

Ginny Weasley terus mengguncang tubuh Hermione dengan senyum lebar yang terus menerus menghiasi wajahnya. "Oh ayolah Hermione! aku tau kau sudah bangun!" kata Ginny dengan semangat.

Hermione mengerang dan menggumam tidak jelas.

Ginny memutar mata, "Sejak kapan Hermione Granger bermalas-malasan seperti ini? Demi Merlin Hermione ini sudah hampir tengah hari!"

Hermione menguap, "Jadi? Ini musim panas Ginny, semua orang bangun terlambat di musim panas. Lagipula, semalam aku sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk mengajar nanti. Aku lelah, jadi maukah kau membiarkanku tidur lagi dan kembali ke sini nanti malam?" Hermione menggeliat dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Ginny mendengus kesal. "Oh Hermione! aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini! Apa kau tega mengusirku?"

Hermione hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Aku akan menikah Hermione," ujar Ginny akhirnya dengan harapan Hermione akan bangun dan mulai mendengarkannya.

Tapi Hermione hanya menurunkan bantalnya, menatap Ginny sejenak lalu berkata, "Selamat. Semoga kau dan Neville berbahagia," dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ginny memutar matanya dan menarik paksa bantal yang menutupi wajah Hermione lalu melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. "Aku akan menikah dalam dua minggu! Jadi, maukah kau mengangkat pantatmu dari ranjang dan membantuku memilih gaun?"

Hermione menggeliat dan memandang Ginny dengan ekspresi malas. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintunya. "Apa dua minggu tidak terlalu cepat?" sahut Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Rencana awalnya kami akan menikah di bulan Desember, tapi aku ingin kami menikah sebelum bayi kami lahir," jawab Ginny ringan sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang terbaring di sudut ranjang. Buku Kumpulan Mantra Sederhana, khas Hermione, Ginny mengangkat bahu sebelum menyimpannya lagi di tempat ia menemukannya.

Terdengar suara air disusul dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar, dengan Hermione berdiri di belakangnya. Terlihat bingung dan tidak yakin, "Bayi? Kau hamil?"

Ginny nyengir lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Hermione memekik girang lalu segera menghampiri Ginny, memeluknya erat-erat. "Selamat Ginny! Merlin, aku ikut bahagia untukmu!"

"Hermione! kau akan meremukkanku!" pekik Ginny.

Hermione tertawa ringan sambil melepas pelukannya, "Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan semua ini?"

Cengiran di wajah Ginny memudar sesaat, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memandang Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Oke, aku tau ekspresi itu. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Ginevra?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tajam sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ginny terlihat semakin ragu, ia bahkan meringsek mundur menjauhi Hermione, "Well, sebenarnya—" Ginny kembali menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya?" tuntut Hermione.

Ginny menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya—" ia melirik Hermione sekali "—sebenarnya Neville dan aku sudah bertunangan hampir setahun. Tolong jangan marah padaku!" tambah Ginny cepat-cepat, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan gestur memohon.

Hermione mengangkat telunjuknya, "Tunggu. Jadi selama hampir setahun ini, kau dan Neville menyembunyikan ini dariku? Dari keluargamu?"

Ginny terlihat semakin salah tingkah, "Sebenarnya Mum dan Dad tau. Juga Bill dan Fleur. Juga Charlie. Juga George, Angelina—"

"Tunggu!" potong Hermione, "Jadi akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau tentang ini,"

Ginny menggeleng mantap, "Kau dan Ron. Luna sudah lama tau, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Luna atau pun Mum. Kau tau mereka, bahkan jika bukan karena Mum, Dad dan yang lainnya tidak akan tau tentang semua ini,"

Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya, "Lalu kalian menyembunyikannya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menentang hubungan kalian. Ron bahkan senang kau memilih Neville, dia pria yang baik,"

"Kami tidak berniat menyembunyikannya. Ketika Neville melamarku akhir bulan Agustus tahun lalu dan—dan—apa kau ingat undangan dariku September tahun lalu?" Ginny terlihat tidak nyaman.

Hermione mengangguk, "Tentu aku ingat, kau mengundangku dan Harry ke—oh,"

Hermione kini mengerti kenapa Ginny menyimpan hal ini. Ia ingat ketika Ginny mengundangnya dan Harry ke The Burrow untuk berakhir pekan di sana, tapi kecelakaan itu tidak hanya membuat Hermione lupa akan undangan Ginny, tapi juga membuat Ginny dan Neville menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Hanya karena mereka menunggu Hermione merasa lebih baik.

"Aku minta maaf Gin, kalian tidak seharusnya—karena aku kalian—"

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak Hermione. Ini bukan salahmu. Kepergian Harry tidak hanya berat untukmu, tapi untuk kami semua," Ginny tersenyum sedih, "Aku kehilangan seorang kakak lagi,"

Hermione terdiam. Keheningan menghinggapi mereka.

Dengan cepat Ginny merubah ekspresinya, cengiran lebar kembali mengembang dan setengah memaksa ia menarik lengan Hermione. "Ayo Hermione, Mum menunggumu di The Burrow. Banyak sekali yang harus kita siapkan untuk pernikahanku!"

Sebelum Hermione sempat protes, Ginny sudah meng-apparate-kan mereka ke The Burrow.

.

The Burrow sangat ramai hari ini. Ginny bilang Molly meminta semua orang berkumpul. Bahkan Charlie akan datang dari Rumania besok, bersama pacarnya, Marie.

Molly dan Arthur menyambut Hermione dengan hangat, Molly bahkan menegurnya karena Hermione sudah jarang sekali datang ke The Burrow. Hermione hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf untuk itu sekaligus berjanji untuk lebih sering berkunjung ke sana. Bill, Fleur dan putri kecil mereka Victoire juga terlihat senang melihat Hermione lagi, bahkan Victoire tidak mau melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya dari baju Hermione. Tidak banyak hal yang berubah di The Burrow. Semua tetap sama seperti dulu, hanya saja kehadiran Victoire dan putri kecil Percy, Molly, membuat suasana semakin ramai.

"Ini sih terlalu ramai," keluh Luna, yang terbaring di atas sofa. Ron yang sedang memijiti kaki Luna hanya nyengir polos pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum geli, "Sampai kapan pun keluarga Weasley akan selalu ramai. Aku kira kau sudah siap dengan resiko itu ketika kau menikahi Ron,"

Luna memutar matanya, "Aku tau itu. Aku selalu ingin keluarga yang ramai, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak tahan dengan suara berisik,"

Ron mengangkat bahu dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'pengaruh hormon' tanpa suara. Lirikan tajam dari Luna membuat Ron memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak tau. Hermione harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa.

"George Weasley! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ron, Hermione dan Luna mendongak, mencari-cari asal suara.

"George dan Angelina. Lagi," gumam Ron.

Terdengar suara Angelina dan George bersahutan, saling membantah satu sama lain. Jelas terdengar bahwa Angelina kesal karena sesuatu yang George lakukan dan George berusaha menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan dan dia akan segera membereskan keadaan. Tidak lama kemudian, Angelina muncul di ruang tengah, menggerutu.

"Hati-hati, George baru saja melepaskan mistletoe dengan 'tidak sengaja'," kata Angelina dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Aku _memang_ tidak sengaja! Tadinya itu akan kupasang di rumah Ginny yang baru nanti dan di sini saat natal!" sahut George dari ruangan sebelah.

"Hei! Apa yang kau bilang mau kau pasang di rumahku heh?" disusul teriakan dari Ginny.

"George! Berapa kali harus kukatakan agar tidak membawa barang-barang aneh dari tokomu ke rumah!" dan Molly.

George mengeluh keras, "Kenapa semua orang selalu menyalahkanku?"

"Karena itu _memang_ salahmu!" seru Angelina, Ginny dan Molly.

Hermione dan Ron tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Keduanya tertawa keras sambil memegang perut masing-masing. Luna menggeleng-geleng tapi tetap tersenyum geli.

Percy muncul dari lantai atas, masih mengenakan piyamanya dan terlihat tidak terlalu senang. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan cemberut. "Pagi-pagi sudah berisik," gerutu Percy sambil melangkah ke dapur.

"Percy, ini sudah lewat tengah hari," kata Bill yang kebetulan melewati mereka.

Percy melambaikan tangannya terlihat tidak peduli.

Bill menggeleng-geleng, lalu menoleh pada Ron. "Hey Ron, Oliver ada di depan,"

Ron mengangguk dan perlahan menurunkan kaki Luna dari pangkuannya. Baru saja Ron bangkit dari kursinya, Luna mulai memanggilnya.

"Ron, aku mau es krim cokelat," ujar Luna.

Ron menghela nafas, "Tapi aku harus ke—"

"Aku mau itu sekarang! Dan aku mau kau yang membelinya!" Luna bersikeras. Hormon kehamilannya sepertinya sudah benar-benar menguasainya.

Ron melirik Hermione, meminta bantuan.

Hermione tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak membelikan eskrim untuk Luna dulu. Aku akan menemani Oliver,"

Ron mengangguk sebelum kembali menoleh pada Luna, "Baiklah, aku akan kembali di sepuluh menit. Kurang lebih,"

Luna sempat menyerukan satu hal lagi tepat sebelum Ron ber-Apparate, "Belikan aku tiga!"

.

Tujuan Oliver Wood datang ke The Burrow adalah karena ia tidak bisa menemukan Ron di rumahnya. Pelatih mereka memberi instruksi kepada Oliver, sebagai kapten, untuk memberi tau tentang latihan mendadak yang pelatih mereka berikan. Sebenarnya Oliver bisa saja memberitau hal itu lewat burung hantu, seperti yang ia lakukan pada rekan timnya yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin memberitau Ron sendiri, sekaligus mengajak Ron minum untuk membahas hal-hal lainnya.

Begitu melihat Hermione yang muncul dari balik pintu, bukannya kecewa karena bukan Ron yang muncul, Oliver malah tersenyum lebar dan berseri-seri.

"Ron akan segera kembali, hormon Luna kembali membuat Ron kalang kabut," kata Hermione sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kayu panjang yang Oliver duduki.

Oliver bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang lebih lebar untuk Hermione. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya kedatanganku hari ini tidak begitu penting,"

"Kalau tidak begitu penting, kenapa kau sampai repot-repot datang kemari?"

Oliver mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku," Oliver menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, nyengir jahil pada Hermione. "Mungkin perasaanku mengarahkanku padamu,"

Wajah Hermione sedikit bersemu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lelucon yang bagus Mr Wood,"

Oliver terkekeh, "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu lelucon bukan Miss Granger,"

Hermione mendengus, wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Hermione memalingkan muka, membuat senyum Oliver mengembang lebih lebar.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat kepala Ginny melongo dari dalam The Burrow. "Ah ternyata kau di situ Hermione. Boleh aku minta tolong?" mata Ginny menangkap sosok Oliver, lalu ia menambahkan dengan cepat. "Kalau kau tidak sedang sibuk tentunya,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

Ginny menghela nafas lega, "Aku, Mum, Fleur dan Marie sedang mencari-cari kamera muggle Dad. Aku sudah meminta Bill dan Percy mencari di loteng. George dan Angelina bertengkar, lagi. Aku tidak mungkin meminta tolong pada Luna, jadi maukah kau membantuku mencari kamera di garasi? Kurasa Dad juga berada di sana," jelas Ginny panjang lebar.

Hermione mengangguk, "Tentu," jawabnya.

Ginny tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih Hermione. Kau yang terbaik," ucapnya sebelum kembali ke dalam The Burrow.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang," gumam Hermione sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Tidak disangka Oliver juga ikut bangkit. "Aku akan membantumu,"

"Ron akan kembali tidak lama lagi. Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya saja di sini?"

"Kau yakin dia akan kembali sesegera mungkin? Dengan hormon Luna yang seperti itu?" tantang Oliver.

Hermione terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng mantap, "Tidak. Tidak mungkin,"

Oliver tersenyum, "Iya kan? Jadi biarkan aku membantumu,"

Hermione melambaikan tangannya, "Terserah padamu," ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi, dengan Oliver mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Kamera itu tergeletak di salah satu sudut garasi, sepertinya belum lama Arthur menyimpannya di situ. Terlihat dari kondisi kamera yang masih sangat bagus dan bersih. Oliver dan Hermione meneliti sekaligus mengagumi kamera tersebut yang walau sudah terlihat tua tapi tetap terawat dan masih bisa di gunakan dengan baik.

"Arthur memang bisa merawat barang dengan sangat baik," kata Oliver sambil memutar-mutar kameranya, tapi tetap tidak menemukan satu cacat pun.

Hermione tersenyum, "Itu benar. Sayang sekali Ron tidak mewarisi sifat Arthur itu,"

Keduanya tertawa geli.

"Kau benar," kata Oliver di sela tawanya. "Jangan sampai Ron mendengar kita membicarakannya seperti ini,"

Hermione terkikik, "Tentu tidak akan. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita,"

Oliver tertawa lagi, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Mungkin Ron sudah kembali sekarang,"

Hermione mengangguk. Tetapi entah kenapa, baik kaki Oliver mau pun kaki Hermione tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Hermione, agak panik.

Oliver terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Hermione, "Aku tidak tau. Aku—" Oliver mendadak diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

Mata Oliver tidak lagi tertuju pada Hermione atau kaki mereka yang tiba-tiba kaku, tapi pada langit-langit garasi. Perasaan Hermione mulai tidak enak. Perlahan, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Oliver. Mata Hermione membulat melihat sebuah mistletoe menjulur menaungi mereka berdua.

"Oh merlin," bisik Hermione, sadar bahwa itu adalah mistletoe yang 'tidak sengaja' George lepas tadi siang. George pasti tidak akan membuat mistletoe biasa saja dan itu pasti yang membuat kakinya serta kaki Oliver sulit digerakkan.

"Mistletoe di pertengahan musim panas?" gumam Oliver tidak percaya.

Hermione menghela nafas, "George," gumamnya setengah mengeluh.

Oliver menatap Hermione dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Apa itu yang membuat kaki kita tidak bisa digerakkan?"

Hermione mengeluh lagi, "Kau tau George. Dia tidak mungkin membuat mistletoe biasa. Ini pasti salah satu barang Sihir Sakti Weasley-nya yang baru,"

"Jadi, apa itu berarti kita akan terus berdiri di sini sampai—kau tau,"

Kali ini kedua alis Hermione yang terangkat. Oh tentu, berciuman di bawah mistletoe sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk lolos dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Lagipula, kaki Hermione sudah mulai kram karena berdiri di tempat dan dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa lama.

Tapi, mencium Oliver? Hermione merasa ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau ragu," kata Oliver seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hermione.

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari sini?"

Dahi Oliver berkerut dalam. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir akhirnya ia menggeleng-geleng, "Aku sama sekali tidak tau,"

Keduanya menghela nafas.

"Kurasa kita harus," bisik Hermione.

Oliver mengangguk setuju.

"Dan sebaiknya kita melakukannya dengan cepat,"

Oliver mengangguk lagi. "Tunggu. Dengan cepat?"

"Satu kecupan cukup kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Oliver, terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Mata Hermione dan Oliver bertemu, mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Oliver berpikir, mata Hermione begitu indah, tidak heran Harry bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Oliver menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tentang dirinya dan Hermione yang muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

"Ada apa Oliver?"

Oliver tersadar lalu tersenyum kecil pada Hermione. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ia berdeham sekali, "Jadi, apa kau yakin?" tanya Oliver perlahan.

Wajah Hermione bersemu, lalu ia mengangguk tanpa berkata apa pun lagi. itu cukup untuk Oliver. Ia hanya ingin Hermione merasa yakin.

Perlahan namun pasti, Oliver mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Hermione menarik nafas panjang kemudian menutup matanya. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan bibir Oliver menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Hermione merasakan seseorang berada sedekat itu dengannya, seintim itu.

Tanpa Oliver maupun Hermione sadari, keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana itu. Sampai...

"Hermione? Oliver? Her—whooaaa!"

Oliver dan Hermione melompat menjauh. Keduanya mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri di pintu garasi yang setengah terbuka dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: huaaaa. kayanya udah lamaaaa banget ya sejak terakhir kali aku update. maaf banget yaa, cuma kesibukan semester ini memang berkali lipat dari semester-semester sebelumnya, jadi untuk ke depannya pun sepertinya aku bakal jarang banget update. setidaknya sampai sekitar bulan desember. sekali lagi, aku minta maaf yaa._**


	10. The Wedding

**Disclaimer : i own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : wuaaaahhh udah lama banget ya sejak terakhir kali aku upload chapter baru di fic ini dan fic yang lainnya. aku tau, terlalu lama bahkan ya. hahaha. maaf banget ya, tapi untunglah udah masuk bulan desember, waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semua fic yang tertunda selama ini. semoga aja yaaaaaaaa bisa selesai dalam waktu sebulan ini, mohon doanya deh. hehehe. terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mengikuti fic ini. makasiiiiiiihh banget udah mau nunggu lama-lama :"))**

**anyway, review tetep sangat diterima bahkan sangat di sarankan. no pressure :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi Draco Malfoy yang dulu, dimintai tolong (atau dalam kosakata Draco; disuruh) untuk mengecek Oliver Wood dan Hermione Granger yang sedang mencari kamera di garasi oleh seorang Weasley (cewek pula!) akan sangat memalukan dan itu akan membuat Lucius murka. Tapi bagi Draco Malfoy yang sekarang, tidak ada salahnya membantu teman, bukan begitu? Lagipula, Draco berhutang banyak pada mereka, terutama pada Harry.<p>

Draco menghela nafas. Dia kehilangan sosok Harry, ia dan Hermione adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya Draco tidak bersalah sejak awal. Harry, karena dia percaya pada Dumbledore yang mengatakan bahwa Draco 'belum ternodai' dan Hermione, karena ia percaya pada Harry. Keluarga Weasley menerimanya karena mereka percaya dengan Harry dan Hermione. ah sudahlah.

Begitu ia dan Astoria sampai di The Burrow, Ginny langsung meminta Astoria membantunya membongkar tumpukan kardus berisi berbagai macam hal tentang pernikahan dan meminta Draco mencari Hermione. Tentu, Draco lebih senang diminta mencari Hermione daripada membicarakan detail-detail pernikahan seperti itu. _Yuck!_ Draco segera keluar dari The Burrow sebelum Ginny memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang lain atau sebelum Ron menyeretnya pada Luna yang saat ini sedang dikuasai hormonnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ron dan Luna. Draco tidak percaya ketika mendengar dari Harry bahwa mereka akan menikah. Ya, Draco mengira dia akan berakhir dengan Hermione atau dengan—siapa gadis Gryffindor yang terus menempel pada Ron sewaktu mereka kelas enam? Ah ya, Lavender Brown. Dan Harry akan berakhir dengan Ginny atau Cho Chang. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak. Tiba-tiba saja Ron tertarik dengan Luna dan Harry menaruh hatinya pada Hermione.

_Harry dan Hermione, _pikir Draco. Ia tertawa pelan. Selama ini mereka selalu menyangkal jika seseorang menanyakan apa hubungan lebih dari seorang teman. Draco mengakui mereka memang cocok satu sama lain, ia sempat menjahili Harry selama beberapa hari setelah mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Di depan publik. Ya, di depan publik, saat Harry, Ron dan Hermione menerima penghargaan Order of Merlin mereka dari kementrian.

Draco tersenyum, ia merindukan saat itu.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Draco saat ini. Mendengar Hermione dan Oliver berada di garasi, berdua saja, dalam waktu yang lama. Entah kenapa itu sangat mengganggunya. Ada apa? Mungkin itu karena Draco merasa ia harus menjaga Hermione setelah apa yang terjadi pada Harry, mungkin karena itu. Atau ada alasan lain? Kalau pun ada, apa itu? Draco sendiri tidak tau.

Draco mengetuk pintu garasi tiga kali sambil menyerukan nama kedua teman Gryffindornya. "Hermione? Oliver? Kalian di dalam?" seru Draco. Tapi tidak terdengar jawaban. Draco kembali mengetuk pintu, tidak terdengar apapun.

Draco membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melongokan kepalanya ke dalam garasi, "Hermione? Oliver? Her—whooaa!"

Pemandangan di depan Draco benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Hermione dan Oliver segera melompat menjauhi satu sama lain. Wajah keduanya memerah dan nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, rambut Hermione terlihat berantakan, begitu pula dengan rambut Oliver.

"Umm—hey—Draco," sapa Hermione agak kikuk tanpa berani menatap mata Draco.

Draco hanya berdiri di depan pintu garasi dan memandang kedua orang di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlalu shock untuk bereaksi lebih jauh. "Ginny menanyakan kamera," gumam Draco tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hermione serta Oliver.

"Oh. Umm—yeah, kami sudah menemukannya," ujar Hermione cepat-cepat sambil menyambar kamera yang ia dan Oliver temukan dari atas meja dan tanpa banyak bicara segera pergi melewati Draco untuk kembali ke The Burrow.

Ujung mata Draco mengikuti gerak-gerik Hermione sampai Hermione melewatinya, lalu matanya beralih pada Oliver. Ekspresinya saat itu langsung berubah. Tatapannya menjadi tajam, raut wajahnya terlihat agak garang dan perasaan tidak suka Draco tergambar dengan jelas tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Cukup lama ia berdiri di sana dan menatap Oliver dengan ekspresi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan tanpa berkata satu patah kata pun, meninggalkan Oliver.

_Merlin, _pikir Draco, _apa yang baru saja kulihat? _Well, _sepertinya Hermione sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru. Yah, sudah hampir setahun dari kepergian Harry, tentu, sudah waktunya. Tapi—apa yang kurasakan ini?_

Lamunan Draco terhenti tepat ketika ia menabrak sebuah tiang. "Tiang sialan, menghalangi jalanku," gerutu Draco.

.

Tanpa terasa dua minggu berlalu sudah. Musim panas hampir berakhir, tapi itu tetap tidak mengurangi teriknya sinar matahari sore itu. Hermione melihat George, dibantu oleh Percy dan Charlie, menaikkan tenda di halaman The Burrow untuk pernikahan adik perempuan mereka, Ginny Weasley dengan Neville Longbottom.

"Apa semua bunganya sudah datang? Bagaimana dengan tenda? Meja dan kursi? Dekorasinya? Kita tidak salah mengirim undangan kan? Lalu lalu, bagaimana dengan gaunku? Tidak ada noda atau sobek kan? Oh! Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Apa Mum sudah memastikan porsinya cukup untuk semua tamu undangan? Ngomon-ngomong, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian mengecek keadaan Neville, memastikan dia utuh dan berada di altar saat Dad mengantarku nanti. Oh ngomong-ngomong soal Dad—"

Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya, "Tenang Ginny," ia menyentuh bahu Ginny dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di depan cermin. Dengan lembut, ia mulai menyisiri rambut merah Ginny dan menatanya dengan baik. "Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," tambah Hermione.

Luna tersenyum, ia tau persis bagaimana perasaan Ginny saat ini. Ia sudah pernah melewatinya dengan baik. "Hermione benar. Sebaiknya kau bersantai sedikit,"

Fleur mengangguk setuju, "Semuanya baik-baik saja, bahkan sempurna. Bunga, dekorasi, semuanya sempurna. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah tampil secantik mungkin sampai Neville tidak mengenalimu lagi,"

Ginny tertawa pelan, bahunya yang tadi menegang kini terlihat lebih relaks. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku masih khawatir dengan Neville," akunya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Hermione selesai menata rambut Ginny, ia mengusap bahu Ginny sekali. "Kau mau aku mengecek keadaan Neville?"

Ginny mengangguk, "Ya, tentu. Pastikan dia tidak kabur, Hermione,"

Hermione tertawa pelan dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengikat Neville di altar jika perlu agar ia tidak kabur. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Ginny dan berjalan ke kamar Ron yang berada satu lantai di bawah kamar Ginny.

Hermione mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dan sosok Ronald Weasley terlihat dari balik pintu, sudah siap dengan tuksedonya. Ron tersenyum melihat Hermione.

"Hermione! Kau terlihat cantik saat ini," puji Ron dengan cengiran khasnya menghiasi wajahnya, "Ah _well, _kau selalu terlihat cantik,"

"_Geez _Ron. Apa kau sudah melupakan Luna?" sahut sebuah suara dari balik punggung Ron, Hermione mengenali suara itu. Dean Thomas.

Hermione terkikik, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu Hermione, masuklah," sahut Neville.

Ron mempersilahkan Hermione masuk dengan gestur yang agak berlebihan dan membuat Hermione memutar matanya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan _Wine_, "_Wine_, selalu bagus untuk menyingkirkan perasaan gugup," ujarnya sambil meresap wine-nya.

"Pastikan kau tidak mabuk setidaknya sampai upacara selesai," kata Neville.

Ron terkekeh, "Tentu tidak. Ginny akan membunuhku kalau aku mabuk,"

Neville memutar mata dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hermione, "Apa ada sesuatu dengan Ginny?" tanya Neville, terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak ada masalah dengan Ginny, selain kepanikan yang sebenarnya wajar dialami semua pengantin perempuan. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek keadaan kalian," Hermione mendelik pada Ron, "Ternyata bukan Neville yang harus aku khawatirkan,"

Dean nyengir, ia berbisik pada Hermione, "Kurasa sebenarnya Ron tidak rela adiknya menikah. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya,"

Hermione tertawa, Neville yang juga mendengarnya terkekeh. Hanya Ron yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang dibicarakan.

"Apa?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Hermione, Neville dan Dean bersamaan.

Hermione melihat Neville sekali lagi. Dia terlihat gugup, tapi tetap tenang dan yang pasti tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tiba-tiba menghilang. Neville merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru, lalu sebuah senyuman perlahan menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan Hermione yakin, tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan.

.

Setelah upacara dilewati tanpa halangan apapun (selain Ginny yang histeris karena sesuatu yang tidak beralasan), akhirnya Hermione bisa duduk dengan tenang bersama dengan minumannya. Sambil mengamati Ginny (yang sudah tenang) bersama suaminya Neville. Hermione ikut senang untuk kedua teman dekatnya ini, sayang Draco tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya dan melihat kebahagiaan teman-temannya, Astoria juga sedang sangat sibuk mengurusi pestanya sendiri yang sebenarnya masih sangat lama.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan ya," kata Oliver yang entah sejak kapan mengambil tempat di samping Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kikuk, sejak ciuman itu ia selalu menghindari Oliver. Sesuatu yang menurut Ron sangat tidak beralasan, "Dia pria yang baik. Kalau kau mulai berkencan lagi dan memilih Oliver, aku akan sangat senang," itu pengakuan Ron beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia bertanya kenapa Hermione menghindari Oliver.

Lagu berganti, banyak orang kembali membawa pasangannya ke lantai dansa, termasuk Neville dan Ginny, Ron dan Luna (walau Ron terlihat kurang suka) juga George dan Angelina (Angelina terlihat cemberut).

Oliver berdeham, "Ehem Hermione, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Hermione agak ragu dan suara Helen Granger kembali bergema di telinganya, _"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain,"_

_Aku tidak ingin menggantikan Harry dengan siapapun._

_Apa yang kau inginkan jika Harry-lah yang tetap hidup?_

_Geez, thanks Mum._

Hermione menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum, "Tentu Oliver," ia membalas uluran tangan Oliver, yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggiring Hermione ke lantai dansa.

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers_

_The night I look at you_

Hermione tersenyum saat Oliver membawanya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Ternyata Oliver bisa berdansa dengan sangat baik, Hermione baru mengetahui hal itu. Oliver terus tersenyum dan menatap Hermione, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum dan berdansa.

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

Ron tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dan Oliver, sudah waktunya untuk melupakan—tidak, bukan melupakan, tapi menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya hidup kembali, membuatnya kembali tertawa dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Mungkin Oliver adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya kembali. Ron memeluk Luna semakin erat yah walau tidak bisa terlalu erat, Ron tidak ingin membuat Luna dan bayi mereka terluka. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, ia benar-benar merasa tenang.

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

Oliver memutar tubuh Hermione dan menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, agak terlalu keras sehingga Hermione menabrak Oliver keras. "Oh, maaf," kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Oliver dan Hermione saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu terbawa suasana," kata Hermione, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Oliver nyengir, "Tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk tenggelam dalam musik dan terus berdansa sampai pagi menjelang,"

"Kurasa kakiku tidak akan tahan selama itu Olie,"

"Kau benar," Oliver kembali menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang Hermione, menariknya mendekat, sementara Hermione mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Oliver. Mereka kembali terdiam dan berdansa.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

Wajah Oliver memerah, "Untuk menciummu. Di garasi,"

Wajah Hermione ikut bersemu, "Oh. Itu kecelakaan. Mistletoe," bisik Hermione.

Oliver mengangguk kaku, ia menatap mata Hermione dalam. "Aku menyukaimu," kata Oliver kemudian.

Hermione terdiam, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai Harry tentunya. Tapi—tapi aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan, untuk menyayangimu, untuk menyentuh hatimu lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan itu Hermione dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan mendesakmu untuk menyukaiku. Maukah kau memberikan kesempatan itu padaku?"

Oliver sudah memikirkan tentang ini sejak lama, tapi sikap Hermione yang menutup dirinya dari siapapun selalu membuatnya mundur. Tapi setelah ciuman di garasi itu, ia menyadari, ia menginginkan Hermione lebih dari seorang teman. Oliver tau, ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan Harry, ia tidak akan bisa menyentuh hati Hermione sedalam Harry menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tetap menginginkan Hermione lebih dari apapun, ia ingin tau, masih adakah tempat di hati Hermione untuknya? Sekecil apapun tempat itu ia ingin memperjuangkannya.

Hermione terkejut Oliver menginginkannya lebih dari sekedar teman. Tentu, ia seharusnya menyadari tatapan Oliver selama ini yang tidak jauh berbeda dari cara Harry menatapnya. Mungkin karena selama ini Hermione terlalu menutup matanya dari keadaan sekitar. Hermione tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan pada Oliver, ia tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri pada Oliver saat ini. Teman? Mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi apakah Hermione mau membawa hubungan mereka lebih jauh lagi? ia tidak tau.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu, sampai kau bisa menerimaku," kata Oliver, membaca kebingungan di wajah Hermione.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak yakin Oliver. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam hidupku," aku Hermione.

Oliver membelai pipi Hermione lalu meraih dagunya, mengangakatnya agar ia bisa menatap mata Hermione. "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu," bisik Oliver.

Oliver mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Hermione tidak menghindar, ia menutup matanya, merasakan nafas Oliver sangat dekat dengannya. Merasakan bibir Oliver menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Ginny bahkan memekik girang, senang karena Hermione setidaknya mulai membuka hatinya untuk seseorang setelah Harry. Oh, itu berarti ada banyak hal yang terlintas di kepala Ginny.

"Ginny, _dear,_" panggil Neville, menarik Ginny kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ya Nev?" tanya Ginny tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Oliver dan Hermione.

Neville menghela nafas, tau persis apa yang ada di pikiran istrinya ini. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Ginny dan menariknya, ia menatap Ginny, "Jangan lakukan apapun untuk mencampuri hubungan mereka,"

Dahi Ginny berkerut, "Tapi Nev, mereka akan membutuhkannya,"

Neville menggeleng, "Tidak Ginny, mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengganggu mereka,"

Ginny cemberut, "Baiklah,"

"Baiklah apa?"

"Baiklah! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Senang?"

Neville tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan mencium Ginny dalam. Ginny terkikik.

* * *

><p><strong>an : sekali lagi terima kasih buat membaca fic ini, maaf ya cuma segini. dan sekali lagi review sangat disarankan tapi tetep no pressure :P**


	11. The Winter's Tale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>The Winter's Tale<strong>

* * *

><p>London Muggle, 14 September 2002<p>

Luna berhasil membujuk Ron, Hermione, Oliver, Draco dan Astoria untuk menemaninya ke sebuah pertunjukan di sebuah pusat teater di kota London yang malam ini menampilkan salah satu karya Shakespeare, _The Winter's Tale. _

Draco dan Astoria kebetulan bertemu dengan Ron, Luna, Hermione dan Oliver di Leaky Cauldron ketika mereka baru saja kembali dari Gringgots, mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung. Tepat ketika Luna mengumumkan keinginannya untuk menonton _The Winter's Tale._

"_The Winter's Tale? _Kapan? Dan darimana kau tau tentang ini Luna?" tanya Hermione.

Luna tersenyum, "Dari temanku di St. Mungo yang kebetulan Kelahiran-Muggle. Orangtuanya penggemar Shakespeare jadi dia tau persis jadwal pertunjukannya. Lagipula aku selalu suka dengan cerita _The Winter's Tale,_"

"Shake—apa?" tanya Draco dengan dahi berkerut.

Di saat yang sama Ron bertanya, "_Winter what?_"

Dan Astoria berkata, "_Tail_?"

Luna dan Hermione memutar mata mereka. Oliver hanya nyengir-nyengir dengan ayah seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, Oliver sering mendengar tentang Shakespeare dari kakek-neneknya yang merupakan penggemar berat karya-karya Shakespeare, terutama Hamlet, Othello dan A Midsummer's Night Dream.

"Shakespeare! _The Winter's Tale_! Urgh! Dan Astoria, _Tale _! Bukan _Tail!" _kata Hermione dengan gemas.

"Kalian para Darah-Murni benar-benar _tidak pernah _mendengar sedikit pun tentang _Shakespeare_?" tanya Luna dengan ekspresi dan nada datarnya seperti biasa, walau terlihat sedikit takjub dengan ekspresi ketika Darah-Murni di hadapannya.

Dengan polos, Ron, Draco dan Astoria menggeleng mantap.

"Aku seorang _Malfoy _! Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir ayahku akan mengizinkanku menonton—apa itu tadi? Shakepir?"

Oliver memutar matanya, "William _Shakespeare_ itu salah satu sastrawan paling terkenal dalam sejarah. Nah, _The Winter's Tale _ini salah satu karyanya yang bercerita tentang Leontes, _The King of Sicily, _yang menuduh istrinya, Hermione berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya, Polixenes, _The King of Bohemia. _Aku tidak begitu ingat ceritanya tapi aku ingat kecemburuan Leontes membuatnya membuang Perdita, anaknya dari Hermione yang baru saja lahir, membuat Mammilius meninggal karena mendengar perlakuan ayahnya pada ibunya dan membuat Hermione meninggal karena mendengar Mammilius meninggal,"

Semua orang di ruangan melongo melihat Oliver yang lancar menjelaskan tentang William Shakespeare dan bahkan menceritakan tentang _The Winter's Tale _walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi itu cukup untuk menunjukkan pengetahuan Oliver tentang Shakespeare.

"Bagaimana—" sebelum Ron sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Oliver sudah menjawabnya terlebih dulu.

"Kakek-nenekku dari pihak Dad adalah Muggle dan mereka penggemar berat Shakespeare. Sewaktu aku kecil aku sering ikut dengan mereka menonton teater. Karya Shakespeare favoritku adalah Hamlet," jelas Oliver dengan wajah berseri-seri. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hermione, "Dan dari sanalah aku tau darimana nama Hermione berasal," lanjutnya dengan cengiran jahil.

Wajah Hermione bersemu, "Yeah, orangtuaku penggemar _The Winter's Tale,_" gumam Hermione.

Akhirnya setelah mengobrol—err, berdebat—dan dengan 'sedikit' paksaan dari Luna, semua orang setuju untuk pergi ke London untuk menonton _The Winter's Tale. _Itu membuat Luna memekik girang dan Ron menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak harus menemani Luna sendirian.

Draco terlihat senang dengan dekorasi teater yang memang mewah dan bergaya abad ke-17. Matanya melihat kesana kemari, persis seperti ketika Hermione mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Di sampingnya, Astoria menggandeng tangan Draco mesra dan matanya juga memandang ke sekeliling teater dengan takjub. Sementara Ron disibukkan dengan Luna yang sering mengeluh karena tubuhnya mudah lelah juga karena keringat membasahinya. Sementara Hermione dan Oliver sibuk membaca rentetan acara yang diberikan petugas pada mereka di pintu masuk teater.

"Jadi acaranya akan dimulai pukul tujuh untuk babak pertama dengan jeda lima menit untuk setiap babak," kata Oliver, membaca rentetan acaranya keras-keras.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku masih terkejut ternyata kau tau tentang Shakespeare,"

Oliver nyengir, "Itu karena Grandad dan Granny senang sekali menceritakan tentang karya-karya Shakespeare padaku ketika aku kecil. Tapi aku akui, karya-karyanya memang luar biasa,"

"Aku setuju denganmu,"

Oliver tersenyum, melihat Hermione dari atas ke bawah. Hermione memakai gaun berwarna biru yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajahnya. Satu kata, Hermione terlihat cantik.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, mendapati Oliver memandanginya dengan tatapan—aneh.

Alih-alih menjawab, Oliver malah nyengir dan mengecup Hermione sekilas. "Kau sangat cantik, itu saja," bisik Oliver.

Wajah Hermione bersemu. Dengan gemas ia memukul bahu Oliver, "Gombal,"

Tidak lama kemudian lampu teater mulai meredup hingga akhirnya padam.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?" suara Draco.

Terdengar suara pukulan disusul suara Luna, "Ini artinya pertunjukannya akan dimulai. Sekarang, bisakah kau diam Draco?"

"Oh. Okay,"

Kikikan Astoria adalah suara terakhir yang Hermione dengar. Karena detik berikutnya tirai teater mulai diangkat dan seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada pertunjukkan.

.

_Okay Hermione, sekarang Oliver adalah pacarmu. Wajar kalau dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu selama pertunjukkan! Tapi kenapa aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan semua ini?_

_Tidak! Hermione Granger! _

_Tapi aku benar-benar merasa kurang nyaman..._

Hermione melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Oliver. Memang, Hermione setuju ketika Oliver memintanya menjadi pacarnya sekitar dua minggu lalu. Tapi tetap saja kedekatan ini tidak membuatnya nyaman. _Well, mungkin semuanya butuh waktu, _pikir Hermione. _Ya, semuanya akan membaik. Pasti._

Dengan lembut Hermione menarik tangannya dari genggaman Oliver.

Oliver yang menyadari hal ini langsung menoleh, "Ada apa?" bisiknya.

Hermione menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak! Itu—aku—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mencari alasan yang kira-kira tepat. "Aku harus ke kamar mandi," kata Hermione cepat sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Oliver langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Lobby teater terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang sesekali lewat untuk pergi ke toilet atau bahkan keluar dari teater, dua orang petugas keamanan di pintu masuk teater dan seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan jendela. Dan Hermione memilih duduk di sebuah kursi, menyandarkan punggungnya dan memandang langit-langit. Ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan bagaimana Oliver menyentuhnya. Ya, Oliver memang tampan, baik, lembut dan Hermione yakin, banyak gadis rela berkelahi demi berada di tempat Hermione sekarang. Tapi Hermione merasa bukan ini yang Hermione cari.

_Oliver bukan Harry, Hermione. Kau tidak akan bisa bersama siapapun kalau kau selalu mencari seseorang seperti Harry. Harry hanya ada satu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. _Kata Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco merasa bosan. Cerita _The Winter's Tail...Tail _atau _Tale? _Ah masa bodoh! Pokoknya itu terlalu membosankan untuk Draco. Tapi ketika tadi ia melirik ke sampingnya, Draco melihat mata Astoria melebar. Ah, sepertinya Astoria sudah tenggelam dalam cerita _The Winter's...Tale_. Ya, _The Winter's Tale_, kali ini Draco yakin ia pasti benar. Luna juga sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam jalan cerita, lain cerita dengan Ron yang terlihat berusaha keras menjaga agar dirinya tetap terjaga. Oliver, di lain pihak, terlihat serius mengikuti jalan cerita. Dan Draco tidak melihat Hermione. Ia berasumsi Hermione berada di luar, mungkin ke toilet? Sepertinya bagus kalau Draco pergi keluar sebentar untuk sekedar menarik nafas.

Dan di sanalah Hermione berada, duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menatap langit-langit tanpa ekspresi. Draco nyengir sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hermione. Draco mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione. "Bumi memanggil Hermione Granger, bumi memanggil Hermione Granger," gurau Draco.

Hermione mendengus geli, "Hermione Granger menjawab panggilan bumi dan meminta Draco Malfoy untuk berhenti mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku karena itu membuatku pusing," kata Hermione sebelum menepis tangan Draco dari pandangannya.

Draco terkekeh, ia menghempaskan pantatnya di samping Hermione. "Sedikit membosankan ya di dalam," ujar Draco setengah mengeluh.

"Kau berpikir ceritanya membosankan ya?"

"Tentu! Kau juga berpikir begitu kan? Makanya kau ada di luar?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak. Tadi aku keluar untuk pergi ke toilet dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin kembali," Hermione menghela nafas pelan. "Dan itu bukan karena aku menganggap ceritanya membosankan. Lagipula Draco, aku sudah menonton pertunjukkan ini beberapa kali," tambah Hermione ketika Draco membuka mulutnya.

Draco berdecak, "Aku tetap tidak begitu mengerti cerita apa itu,"

Hermione tertawa lagi. kemudian hening.

Hening sejenak.

Dua jenak.

Tiga jenak.

"Hey Hermione, kau mau kembali ke dalam?" tanya Draco.

Hermione berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng mantap, "Sepertinya tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton apapun saat ini, terutama _The Winter's Tale,_"

Draco melompat bangkit dari kursi dan membungkuk pada Hermione sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Maukah Miss Granger menemaniku minum kopi?"

Hermione menggeleng geli lalu menyambut uluran tangan Draco, "Itu akan menyenangkan Mr Malfoy,"

Draco membawa Hermione ke sebuah kedai kopi yang berada tepat di seberang teater. Kedai Kopi itu terlihat cukup ramai di jam seperti ini, hampir seluruh mejanya di tempati, karena itulah Draco dan Hermione memilih untuk membungkus kopinya lalu meminumnya di sebuah bangku di tepi jalan.

Hermione memesan Latte sementara Draco memilih jenis kopi lain yang lebih berat. Setelah membayar dengan Galleon (yang membuat mata Hermione membulat sebelum Draco membisikan padanya kalau sang pemilik dari kedai ini yang juga berdiri di belakang kasir adalah seorang squib. Pria itu tersenyum lebar pada Hermione dan mengangguk mengiyakan, Hermione bernafas lega). Setelah itu, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di depan kedai kopi itu.

"Dan dia berkata 'Vampir tidak _berkilau! Bloody hell! _Apa kau gila?'"

Hermione tertawa keras mendengar cerita Draco tentang seorang vampir yang Draco temui selama ia melakukan misi di sebuah kota kecil di utara Skotlandia. Vampir itu, Isaac Turner, mempermasalahkan tentang rumor yang beredar di kalangan Muggle yang tidak sengaja ia dengar tentang vampir yang berkilau. Isaac tentu merasa tidak suka dengan rumor itu, menurut Draco, Isaac tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh selama ia membantu Draco dan timnya mengejar para teroris yang dikabarkan bersembunyi di Skotlandia.

Hermione mengusap matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Itu konyol, kita semua tau vampir tidak berkilau," kata Hermione.

Draco terkekeh, "Yeah, tapi Muggle tidak tau kan? Dan kurasa muggle juga tidak begitu peduli kalau vampir benar-benar berkilau dan itu yang membuat Isaac kesal,"

Hermione, masih terkekeh, menenggak kembali isi _coffee cup_-nya. "Tapi kalau aku jadi Issac pun aku akan ikut kesal. Masalahnya, pengertian orang-orang—termasuk Muggle—soal vampir atau apapun tidak mudah berubah kan,"

"Yeah. Jadi menurutmu Isaac punya alasan untuk marah?"

Hermione terkekeh lagi, "Ya, dia punya alasan yang kuat,"

Draco dan Hermione berpandangan, sebelum keduanya kembali tertawa keras-keras.

"Oke Draco, aku akui itu tadi lucu sekali!"

Draco tersenyum, ia menatap Hermione lama. Dan sebuah komentar pun meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa sempat ia cegah, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti ini,"

Hermione berkedip lalu menoleh, "Kau bilang apa?"

Dengan wajah bersemu Draco membuang muka, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Mata Hermione menyipit, "Draco Malfoy apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Dan lihat aku ketika aku berbicara denganmu!"

Perlahan Draco menoleh, walau tetap menolak kontak mata dengan Hermione. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Hermione," kata Draco lagi.

Hermione mendengus, "Jelas sekali kau tidak pandai berbohong,"

Draco mengeluh, "Apa yang tadi kubilang itu—" mata Draco menyisiri wajah Hermione, mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan—ah dia menemukannya. "Ada sesuatu di sini," kata Draco sambil menunjuk ujung bibirnya sendiri.

"Hah? Dimana?" tangan Hermione mulai mengusap wajahnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja melewati _spot _yang Draco maksud.

"Disini," ujar Draco sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya dan dengan lembut mengusap ujung bibir Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

Hermione terkejut dengan sikap Draco tapi tidak berusaha untuk mendorong atau pun menghindari sentuhan Draco. Bahkan Hermione merasa sedikit menikmatinya. Mata kelabu Draco yang dingin membuatnya berpikir, apa yang berada di baliknya? Apa yang ada di balik sikap Draco Malfoy? Mungkinkah Hermione akan menemukan kehangatan yang ia cari dalam Draco Malfoy?

_Wow Hermione! Draco sudah bertunangan! Oke sekali lagi. Draco sudah _bertunangan!

Draco tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. _Hermione mempunyai mata yang cantik, tidak heran Harry bisa begitu mencintainya. _

_Wow! Draco Lucius Malfoy! Ingat Astoria? Astoria Greengrass, tunanganmu? Ingat Oliver Wood? Pacar Hermione?_

Perlahan Draco kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Hermione dalam jarak sedekat itu. Dan tanpa memberi peringatan pada Hermione, Draco menyapu bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Hermione menahan nafas, matanya membulat, tapi perlahan ia ikut meleleh dalam suasana. Hermione memejamkan mata dan mulai membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama lembutnya, sama intensnya.

_Well, _sampai keduanya teringat sesuatu.

Hermione melompat mundur, "Aku harus kembali ke Oliver," ujarnya dengan agak terburu-buru. Dan ia pun segera bangkit, setengah berlari menyebrangi jalan dan kembali ke dalam teater, meninggalkan Draco yang melongo.

Draco mengeluh keras, kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Uuurrrggghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan!" keluh Draco keras-keras, mengundang tatapan simpati dan tatapan merendahkan dari orang-orang yang melewatinya. Draco berdecak pelan dan mendengus geli, ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang terlihat berbintang malam itu. "Apa yang akan Harry katakan jika dia melihat kejadian tadi?" bisik Draco pada angin.

Tangan Draco menyentuh bibirnya, masih terasa kelembutan dan kehangatan dari Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>an: trims buat yang udah mampir dan tetap setia membaca ffn-ku ini. gaje sih ya alurnya, tapi tetep review sangat diharapkan dan disarankan *maksa* ehehehe. oh iya, berjuta terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review bahkan me-fave ceritaku ini. jadi terharu :")**


	12. I'm Sorry, but I Don't Regret It

**Disclaimer : As usual, I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n : finally! Okay okay, udah lama BANGET sejak terakhir kali aku upload chapter baru buat fic ini. nggak ada alasan sebenernya. anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Sorry, but I Don't Regret It<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione setengah berlari kembali ke dalam teater, matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak orang yang berada di hadapannya. Bayangan kejadian itu terus terulang di pikirannya berkali-kali. Semuanya. Obrolan itu, sentuhan itu, rasa <em>latte <em>di mulutnya dan kehangatan Draco masih tersisa di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Hermione sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, tepat di samping Oliver. Hermione merasa tersentak, apa yang akan Oliver pikirkan kalau ia mengetahui hal ini? pikir Hermione.

Sentuhan tangan Oliver membangunkan Hermione kembali ke kenyataan. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat," bisik Oliver tepat di telinga Hermione.

Hermione berusaha tersenyum, tapi gagal, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng singkat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Oliver. Hanya—hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, mungkin capek,"

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu,"

Sekali lagi Hermione menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, mungkin kita bisa langsung pulang setelah ini selesai?" usul Hermione.

Oliver mengangguk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup pipi Hermione. "Tentu. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu,"

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan Oliver menggenggam tangannya erat. Pikirannya kembali melayang, pada ciuman Oliver yang terasa dingin di pipinya.

Sesuatu membuat Hermione melirik ke sisi kiri, melihat Ron yang sudah terlelap, Luna dan Astoria yang tampak serius mengikuti cerita. Dan Draco Malfoy. Jantung Hermione kembali berpacu dengan kencang saat Draco menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu, membuatnya refleks membuang muka.

_Apa ini?_

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oliver lagi.

Hermione dan Oliver kini berada di dalam flat Hermione setelah mereka berdua pamit terlebih dahulu pada Ron dan Luna karena Hermione merasa kurang sehat. Luna sekaligus mengatakan pada Hermione agar tidak perlu datang kalau ia masih merasa kurang sehat esok paginya, Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya butuh tidur dan pasti tetap datang untuk membantu Luna mendekorasi kamar bayinya. Astoria juga berkata kalau ia akan datang membantu Luna dan Hermione, begitu juga dengan Oliver. Draco hanya diam, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Hermione, sementara Hermione berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Draco itu.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali bilang, aku baik-baik saja Olie. Aku hanya butuh tidur," Hermione tersenyum geli dengan kekhawatiran Oliver yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Oliver tersenyum, kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Hermione. "Wajar kan kalau aku mengkhawatirkan pacarku. Justru aneh kalau aku bersikap tidak peduli padamu," sanggahnya.

_Pacarku. _Entah kenapa kata itu membuat tenggorokan Hermione tercekat.

Oliver masih tersenyum saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Hermione. Tubuh Hermione terpaku seketika. Pikirannya memerintahkannya untuk membalas ciuman itu, tapi tubuhnya tidak bereaksi, ia hanya berdiri terpaku, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk membalas ciuman Oliver. Dan bibir Oliver terasa dingin di bibirnya.

Oliver menarik dirinya, tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di matanya, tapi itu tertutup dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengecup kening Hermione dan kembali berkata, "Istirahat yang baik ya. Kalau besok masih tidak enak badan, kau tidak perlu datang ke tempat Luna. Dia pasti mengerti," pesan Oliver.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Oliver tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hermione sekali lagi sebelum ber-Dissaparate, meninggalkan Hermione di tempatnya yang sunyi.

Malam itu, Hermione yang sudah berganti pakaian duduk di depan cerminnya, mencermati dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengetahui apa yang hatinya katakan. Tanpa sadar, jari Hermione menelurusi wajahnya sendiri dan berhenti di bibirnya, masih terasa manisnya _latte _dan tajamnya _espresso _di sana. Namun, samar-samar ia masih bisa merasakan rasa _mint _di sana. Hermione memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang ada hatinya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sepasang mata hijau emerald cemerlang, yang kemudian digantikan dengan...

Sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya tajam.

.

Hermione adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Jadi hari ini, sesuai janjinya dengan Luna kemarin, dia pergi ke rumah Ron dan Luna untuk membantu Luna mendekorasi kamar bayi. Sekitar pulul sepuluh pagi Hermione ber-Apparate di halaman depan rumah mereka dan melihat Astoria keluar dari dalam rumah dengan Luna mengikuti di belakangnya. Hermione tersenyum melihat sosok Luna yang dalam—kurang lebih—enam minggu lagi akan menyambut anak pertamanya.

"Hey Hermione, kami kira kau tidak akan datang," kata Luna saat Hermione sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya dan Astoria.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, aku hanya butuh tidur. Jadi disinilah aku sekarang! Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu kan,"

Luna tersenyum, "Aku tau kau selalu menepati janjimu,"

Astoria angkat bicara, "Aku minta maaf Luna, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Luna menoleh pada Astoria dan mengangguk, "Tentu, itu tidak apa-apa Astoria, jangan merasa bersalah karena itu,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione, menatap Astoria dan Luna bergantian.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu Luna mendekorasi hari ini. Sesuatu terjadi dan Dad ingin semua anggota keluarga berkumpul," jawab Astoria sambil menghela nafas. "Padahal aku selalu ingin mendekorasi kamar bayi. Greengrass Manor terlalu kuno dan orangtuaku tidak memperbolehkanku merubah _apapun _di sana,"

Hermione dan Luna tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena keluargamu termasuk keluarga Darah-Murni tertua dan kurasa orangtuamu hanya ingin menjaga tradisi mereka," hibur Hermione.

Astoria mendengus, "Yeah. Tapi terlalu tradisional itu sangat—mengganggu,"

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Ah _well, _aku harus pergi sekarang," Astoria pamit pada Luna dan Hermione sebelum berjalan keluar dari dinding Anti-Apparate dan kemudian menghilang dengan suara _crack _yang cukup keras.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan membantu kita?" tanya Hermione sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Luna mengangkat bahu, "Hanya kau dan aku. Ginny mungkin akan menyusul,"

"Ron?"

"Rapat Puddlemere United bersama Oliver sejak pagi. Mereka akan kembali sebelum makan siang,"

Mendengar nama Oliver membuat Hermione sempat membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa Hermione?"

Hermione tersadar, ia mendongak dan melihat Luna menatapnya intens. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Luna itu dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga, mengikuti Luna ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong, cukup jauh dari kamar Ron dan Luna.

Kamar itu terlihat masih lengang, bahkan catnya pun masih terlihat kusam, hanya terdapat beberapa tumpukan kardus di salah satu sudutnya. Dari mulut jendela Hermione bisa melihat halaman belakang rumah yang ditumbuhi sebuah pohon rindang dan taman bunga yang biasanya diurusi oleh Luna. Sebenarnya, kamar ini hanya butuh cat baru dan beberapa perabotan untuk membuatnya sempurna, jadi kenapa Luna membutuhkan bantuan untuk itu?

"Aku tau sebenarnya aku bisa mendekorasi kamar ini sendirian. Cukup dengan ayunan tongkat dan dalam dua atau tiga jam aku bisa mendapatkan kamar yang aku inginkan," kata Luna, menebak isi pikiran Hermione. ini bukan pertama kalinya Luna menebak isi kepalanya dengan tepat, beberapa kali dan dia selalu benar, Luna benar-benar seorang Ravenclaw. "Aku hanya merasa butuh bicara denganmu,"

Kali ini Hermione menoleh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar, "Bicara denganku? Tentang apa?" tanya Hermione, dahinya berkerut dan tangannya terlipat di dada.

Luna mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimana kalau sambil membongkar isi kardus ini dan mendekorasi kamar ini?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia mengharapkan jawaban, bukan pertanyaan yang lain. Menghela nafas, ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu mulai mengayunkannya. Keduanya bekerja dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, hanya berkonsentrasi merakit ranjang bayi (Hermione) dan lemari bayi (Luna), setidaknya sampai Luna mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Oliver?" tanya Luna, masih asyik mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk merakit lemari bayinya, tersenyum puas saat lemari itu selesai dengan sempurna.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Baik-baik saja. Kurasa. Dimana kau mau meletakkan ranjang ini?"

Luna menunjuk jendela, "Dekat jendela," jawabnya sambil melevitasi lemarinya ke tempat yang ia inginkan. "Baik-baik saja katamu? Apa kau mencintainya? Aku bisa melihat sepertinya Oliver mulai mencintaimu, tapi apakah kau mencintainya? Atau setidaknya adakah perasaan sejenis itu dalam hatimu,"

Tangan Hermione berhenti mengayun. Boneka-boneka yang tengah dipindahkannya dari dalam kardus ke atas dalam ranjang bayi itu kini melayang-layang di udara. Selama ini Hermione hanya berpikir kalau ia menyukai Oliver, tapi mencintainya? Dia sama sekali _clueless _tentang itu, lagipula Oliver mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak akan memaksa Hermione, benar kan?

"Aku—aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang itu Luna. Maaf,"

Luna menatap Hermione dengan tatapan menyelidik, tapi dia tidak mendesak Hermione untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "Kau harus mulai memikirkan itu, kau tidak mau menyakiti Oliver _atau _Draco, _right_?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hermione menjatuhkan tongkatnya saat itu juga. Ia menoleh perlahan pada Luna, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya megap-megap. "Dra—bagaimana kau—apa—apa Draco—"

"Tidak, Draco tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku melihat bagaimana sikap kalian tadi malam, aku berasumsi bahwa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Jadi Hermione, menurutmu apa yang bagus untuk cat kamar ini, _baby blue _atau putih?"

"_Baby blue,_" jawab Hermione singkat.

Luna mengangguk-angguk dan mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi. "Kau tidak perlu membicarakannya kalau tidak mau. Aku hanya minta padamu untuk mengevaluasi perasaanmu sendiri, kedua pria itu menaruh hati padamu dan kau tau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Jadi, saranku, evaluasi perasaanmu sekarang sebelum kau menyakiti salah satu dari Oliver, Draco atau bahkan Astoria,"

Hermione menghela nafas, ia bimbang antara mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luna atau menyimpannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia butuh seseorang untuk bicara dan Merlin tau Hermione sangat mempercayai Luna, tapi di sisi lain ia takut mendengar pendapat Luna tentang ciumannya dengan Draco. Draco Malfoy yang sudah terikat dengan Astoria Greengrass.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya setelah ini kalau kau mau, sambil minum teh,"

Hermione hanya mengangguk kaku.

Kamar itu selesai di dekorasi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, sekarang Hermione dan Luna duduk di dapur sambil menggenggam cangkir teh masing-masing. Hermione hanya menunduk menatap isi cangkirnya yang masih penuh sementara pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku dan Ron memutuskan untuk menamai anak laki-laki kami Harry," kata Luna, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Hermione berhenti memandangi isi cangkirnya dan mendongak menatap Luna, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Yeah, Harry. Kami belum memutuskan nama tengahnya, tapi kalau ini anak laki-laki, kami akan menamainya Harry. Tapi, kalau ini anak perempuan, kami akan menamainya Celia,"

Hermione berdeham, "Itu—nama yang bagus. Harry—dan Celia. Nama yang manis," komentar Hermione pelan.

"Aku tau. Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakannya? Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Draco?"

Hermione kembali menunduk, masih mengira-ngira apa dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Luna.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, kau tau itu kan?"

Tentu Hermione tau itu, Luna adalah orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya untuk hal seperti ini, tidak seperti Ginny yang terkadang tidak berpikir sebelum dia berbicara, persis seperti Ron. Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku tau Luna, hanya saja—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"_I'll never judge you, you know,_"

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "_I know,_" Hermione menatap mata Luna lurus dan menghela nafas pelan. "_He kissed me,_"

Luna terlihat terkejut, "Draco?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Kemarin aku dan Draco pergi minum kopi di kafe depan teater. Awalnya kami hanya mengobrol, tapi kemudian—aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, _but we kissed. _Aku segera menyudahinya saat aku menyadari itu dan—"

"Dan kalian berdua jadi bertingkah aneh seperti kemarin,"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku—"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sebentar," kata Luna sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke depan. Sementara Hermione tetap diam di tempat dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh hai Ron, Draco,"

Hermione hampir tersedak saat mendengar suara Luna menyebut nama Draco. Hermione diam dan mendengar baik-baik suara Luna, Ron dan Draco.

"Mana Oliver?" tanya Luna lagi.

Suara Ron terdengar, ia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang rapat lanjutan dengan petinggi Puddlemere United. Dilanjutkan dengan suara Draco yang meminta Ron untuk segera membawakan sesuatu, Hermione tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian suara mereka bertiga terdengar semakin dekat. Ron menoleh dan nyengir lebar pada Hermione sebelum menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu Luna muncul—bersama orang yang jelas tidak ingin Hermione temui sekarang. Draco.

"Teh?" tanya Luna sementara Draco mengambil kursi di seberang Hermione.

"Ya, terima kasih Luna,"

Mereka terdiam dalam suasana yang cukup kaku selama beberapa saat. Hermione berpura-pura membaca _Daily Prophet _yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Draco pada dirinya dan berpura-pura tidak peduli atau tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini Draco," Luna menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Draco yang disambut ucapan terima kasih dari Draco.

"Luna? Dimana kau menyimpan jurnal itu?" teriakan Ron terdengar.

"Di rak buku bagian atas!" Luna balas berteriak.

"Dimana?"

Luna menghela nafas. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus ke atas sekarang sebelum Ron menghancurkan kamar kami," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco di ruang makan, berdua saja.

Hermione berpura-pura tetap asyik dengan _Daily Prophet-_nya sambil sesekali menyeruput tehnya yang mulai dingin dan membalik halamannya. Sementara Draco memperhatikan Hermione sambil meminum tehnya. Atmosfer di antara keduanya terasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione," kata Draco tidak lama kemudian, memecah keheningan.

Hermione mengangkat hidungnya dari koran _Daily Prophet _yang ia baca, sebelah alisnya terangkat, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa maksud permintaan maaf dari Draco. "Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Hermione, sambil menyeruput segelas teh yang tadi dibuat Luna.

Draco terlihat salah tingkah, "Umm, untuk kemarin,"

"Kemarin?"

"Umm, ciuman itu,"

Hermione terpaku. Tentu saja, ciuman itu. Ciuman antara Draco dan Hermione saat mereka pergi bersama Oliver, Ron, Luna dan Astoria menonton _The Winter's Tale. _Hermione tidak mungkin melupakan ciuman itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka Draco akan meminta maaf untuk itu. Selain itu, Hermione tidak merasa itu sebuah kesalahan. Benar?

"Tidak apa-apa Draco. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya—kaget saat itu," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum kecil dan kembali membaca _Daily Prophet_-nya.

Draco menghela nafas, terlihat sedikit lebih lega karena pernyataan Hermione itu. "Tapi aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak menciummu. Maksudku, kau punya Oliver. Ini tidak terasa benar,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah karena itu, kita berdua sama-sama terbawa suasana jadi—yah tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya dan minta maaf seperti ini,"

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyesal?"

Hermione membeku di kursinya.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Hermione, Draco lanjut bicara. "Aku bilang, _aku minta maaf, _aku tidak bilang _aku menyesali tindakanku _benar kan?" Draco menarik nafas. "Aku minta maaf karena aku merasa ini tidak benar, kita berdua sudah terikat dengan orang lain jadi tidak seharusnya kita—melakukan itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa menyesal, aku tidak tau kenapa, aku hanya tidak merasakan adanya penyesalan dalam diriku. Bagaimana denganmu,"

Hermione mendongak bersamaan dengan Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan memunggungi Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap punggung Draco lurus, dengan kombinasi ekspresi terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi Draco tidak repot-repot menoleh, dia terus berjalan menghampiri Ron dan Luna yang sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Ini Draco. Pastikan kau mengembalikannya dengan utuh," kata Ron sambil menyerahkan jurnal itu ke tangan Draco.

"Tentu Weasley. Kalau aku mengingatnya," tanggap Draco sambil menyeringai jahil. Mata Ron menyipit tajam. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tentu aku akan mengembalikannya. Sekarang aku harus pergi, aku harus rapat dalam waktu satu jam," lanjut Draco sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Luna dan Ron mengangguk. Draco berpamitan pada keduanya sebelum menoleh dan mengangguk kaku pada Hermione. Ron mengantar Draco sampai keluar pintu, Luna dan Hermione bisa mendengar mereka bercakap-cakap dan tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luna, setelah Ron dan Draco berada di luar jangkauan dengar.

"Dia minta maaf," bisik Hermione lirih.

Luna mengangguk dan duduk di samping Hermione. "Dan itu membuatmu bingung,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Bukan itu. Tapi Draco bilang, dia tidak menyesalinya. Dia minta maaf bukan karena menyesalinya, tapi karena dia merasa itu salah. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyesal tapi merasa itu salah?"

Luna mendesah, "Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah mengerti isi kepala Draco, dia terlalu rumit. Jauh lebih rumit dari Harry,"

Hermione mengubur wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. "Oh Merlin Luna. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semuanya terasa begitu—rumit. _Complicated. Confusing,_"

Luna diam, wajahnya terlihat datar. "Aku rasa aku tau,"

"Apa?"

"Panggil Ron,"

Hermione menoleh dan menatap Luna bingung. "Panggil Ron?" tanya Hermione pelan. Melihat Luna mengangguk, dia kembali bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

"_My water's just broke,_"

Hening menghinggapi mereka untuk beberapa saat.

Di luar, Ron baru saja melihat Draco ber-Apparate di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Ron benar-benar menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai pemain Quidditch. Dia bisa melakukan hobinya sekaligus mencari uang _dan _pekerjaan ini memungkin Ron untuk tetap eksis di dunia sihir _dan _memungkinkannya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah, terutama saat seperti ini, saat masa Piala Quidditch Inggris sudah selesai.

"Benar-benar minggu yang te—"

"RONALD WEASLEY! KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ron melompat kaget mendengar teriakan Hermione dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah tanpa repot-repot menutup pintu. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya, dia tidak melihat ada situasi darurat di sana. Hanya Hermione dan Luna duduk di meja makan mereka—tunggu, apa itu genangan air di bawah kursi Luna?

"_My water's just broke_," kata Luna dengan tenang sementara Hermione terlihat panik.

Ron berkedip, "_So? Fix it,_" ujarnya tenang sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bodoh! Itu artinya bayinya akan lahir SEKARANG!" jerit Hermione frustasi.

"APA?" kali ini Ron yang menjerit panik.

Luna memutar matanya, geli dengan kepanikan kedua orang di depannya.


	13. New Life

**Remember**

**By**

**nessh**

* * *

><p><strong>New Life<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca. Di tangannya, Harry Arthur Weasley, tertidur nyenyak. Rambutnya masih pirang dan kedua matanya masih biru layaknya bayi baru lahir pada umumnya. Hermione mengira-ngira, apa nanti rambut pirang itu akan berubah merah seperti <em>trademark <em>Keluarga Weasley atau pirang seperti Luna? Apa mata biru itu akan tetap biru seperti Ron atau kelabu seperti Luna?

Hermione berharap Harry masih disini untuk melihat 'keponakan'nya.

"Dia sangat tampan." Bisik Hermione, tidak ingin membangunkan Luna yang sedang tertidur. Kelelahan setelah terjaga selama hampir dua puluh empat jam untuk melahirkan Harry kecil.

Ron tersenyum, dia terlihat bangga pada putranya yang baru berusia dua jam. "Tentu, dia punya aku sebagai ayahnya." Guraunya.

Hermione memutar matanya dan pelan-pelan menidurkan Harry kecil kembali ke tempatnya. Ia mengusap pipi lembut Harry kecil, setitik airmata meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"Hermione, kau benar-benar tidak keberatan kami menamainya Harry? Karena aku bisa mencari nama lain—"

Hermione menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Harry sudah sempurna untuknya."

"Terima kasih." Ron menarik Hermione ke pelukannya. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ron. Dia selalu menganggap Ron sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dia, Luna dan keluarga Weasley sudah seperti keluarga kedua bagi Hermione.

Hermione melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kedua bahu Ron perlahan. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Besok aku kembali lagi."

Ron mengangguk. "Tentu. Terima kasih sudah menemani kami sejak kemarin."

Hermione tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Ron sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu sendirian.

Di luar St Mungo, angin dingin mulai bertiup. Sudah masuk minggu terakhir musim panas. Minggu depan Hermione akan memulai karirnya di Hogwarts. Hermione menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Dia bisa saja ber-Apparate, namun entah kenapa dia ingin sekali berjalan kaki.

Ron sudah memulai kehidupannya sebagai orangtua bersama Luna dan Harry kecil. Dulu, Hermione sering membayangkan anaknya bersama Harry bermain bersama anak Ron dan Luna. Mereka akan tumbuh sebagai 'saudara' seperti Harry dan Ron. Mungkin membentuk geng Marauders baru seperti yang Sirius dulu harapkan. Sekarang semua itu menjadi sekedar mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Nama Potter mati bersama Harry.

Hermione berhenti di sebuah taman. Sebuah _playground _dengan ayunan dan perosotan juga _jungle gym. _Dia menghampiri ayunan dan duduk disana. Sesekali mengayunkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke kejauhan. Hermione mendongak, melihat langit cerah bertaburan bintang tanpa cahaya bulan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Harry?" bisiknya pada kegelapan.

Hanya desau angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

0oooo0oooo0

Luna pulang dua hari kemudian, membawa Harry kecil ke kamarnya yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai hadiah dari Keluarga Weasley, Draco, Oliver Wood dan Hermione sendiri. Mrs Weasley seperti biasa sudah membuatkan _sweater _khas Weasley dengan warna biru dan emas, sesuai dengan warna Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw, lengkap dengan kaus kaki dan topi. Draco dan Astoria membawakan boneka beruang yang ukurannya lima kali lebih besar dari Harry kecil. Ron malah sudah membelikan Nimbus Junior untuk Harry kecil, Luna melotot dan menyuruhnya menyimpan sapu itu di loteng sampai Harry kecil berusia minimal lima tahun. Hermione memenuhi rak buku di kamar Harry kecil dengan buku cerita bergambar dari dunia Muggle dan sihir, buku Tales of Beedle The Bard serta Hogwarts: A History.

"Kau tahu, jika Harry kecil ternyata tumbuh seperti Ron, dia tidak akan pernah membaca buku itu." Kata Luna ketika melihat deretan buku di rak buku.

"Karena itu aku berdoa pada Merlin agar Harry kecil lebih mirip sepertimu." Sahut Hermione. Keduanya tertawa, Ron cemberut.

Tanpa terasa, musim panas berakhir.

Tanggal satu September, Hermione sudah berada di kastil sejak pagi atas permintaan Minerva. Dia menyukai kamarnya sekarang, jauh lebih luas dari kamar Ketua Murid dan memiliki kamar mandi sendiri. Anak-anak baru tiba menjelang malam, jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kastil.

Rasa nostalgia langsung menjalari Hermione. Dia ingat dirinya dan Harry duduk di tepi danau, mendiskusikan apa yang harus Harry lakukan di Turnamen Triwizard atau ketika Harry memeluknya saat mereka kelas enam, saat Hermione melihat Ron dan Lavender berciuman. Dia teringat bersorak untuk Harry setiap kali pertandingan Quidditch atau hanya membaca buku sambil melihat Harry berlatih. Dia teringat Viktor Krum mengajaknya pergi ke Yule Ball di perpustakaan dan ciuman pertamanya dengan Viktor di bawah Mistletoe. Dia ingat merasa ketakutan ketika Harry jatuh dari ketinggian ratusan meter karena dementor di tahun ketiga mereka. Dia ingat menaiki Buckbeak bersama Harry dan Sirius. Dia ingat tertidur di bahu Harry di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi. Dia ingat mengunjungi Hagrid bersama Harry dan Ron. Dia ingat semuanya.

Ron sempat khawatir ketika Hermione mengunjunginya sebelum dia ber-Apparate ke Hogsmaede.

"Kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja di Hogwarts? Maksudku—ini _Hogwarts_." Ron tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Hermione tahu maksud Ron. Sangat banyak memori yang Hermione alami bersama Harry disana. Ron takut Hermione akan terpuruk lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menghindari tempat itu selamanya, Ron. Aku harus bisa menghadapinya." Hermione tersenyum lirih. "Aku berjanji, jika aku tidak sanggup melakukannya, aku akan kemari."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, berjanji padaku?"

"Ya Ron, aku berjanji."

Ron memeluk Hermione erat-erat, seakan enggan untuk melepas Hermione ke Hogwarts. Baginya sendiri, tempat itu memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Harry dan terkadang, itu menyakitkan. Dia takut dia akan kehilangan Hermione lagi.

Tidak hanya Ron yang khawatir. Mrs Weasley juga mewanti-wanti Hermione untuk menghubunginya jika dia butuh sesuatu, siang atau malam. Ginny juga meminta Hermione untuk tidak ragu mengganggu kelas atau tidur Neville saat Hermione butuh sesuatu. Dia juga mewanti-wanti jika Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh Ginny sendiri akan datang ke Hogwarts dan mengutuk Hermione sampai dia sadar.

Oliver juga datang pada malam hari. Dia bilang akan berusaha sesering mungkin mengunjunginya. Hermione tertawa dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Namun Oliver bersikeras.

"Kau pacarku, aku berhak khawatir!" kata Oliver malam itu.

Entah kenapa, Hermione tidak merasa nyaman. Tidak seperti sewaktu Harry mengatakan akan selalu melindunginya, saat itu, perasaan hangat segera menjalari setiap inci dari tubuh Hermione. Kali ini, dia tidak merasa seperti itu dengan Oliver. Hermione menggeleng, meyakinkan dirinya itu karena dia belum benar-benar terbiasa dengan Oliver. Akankah dia terbiasa dengan Oliver? Hermione sendiri tidak tahu.

_Sorting ceremony _dilakukan oleh Neville. Hermione memperhatikan satu persatu anak masuk ke asrama yang berbeda. Neville adalah Kepala Asrama Gryffindor yang juga mengajar Herbologi. Miles Bletchley, mantan Keeper Slytherin, menggantikan Slughorn sebagai pengajar ramuan dan Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Septima Vector, pengajar Aritmanchy, menggantikan Flitwick sebagai Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley mengajar Muggle Studies dan menjadi Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff.

_Sorting ceremony _berakhir dengan Kaya Zander masuk ke Ravenclaw.

Minerva memulai dengan pidato yang sama seperti Dumbledore. Mengenalkan Hermione sebagai pengajar mantra yang baru, mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak masuk ke Hutan Terlarang dan tidak keluar setelah jam malam.

"Bagaimana sejauh ini?" tanya Neville yang duduk di samping kiri Hermione.

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi aku sedikit gugup untuk besok." Hermione menyuapkan kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah.

Neville tertawa kecil. "Aku ingat pertama kali aku mengajar, aku hampir muntah."

"Bukan hampir." Sambar Justin Finch-Fletchley yang duduk di samping kanan Hermione. "Longbottom _benar-benar _muntah."

"Diam Justin!" Neville menggerutu, wajahnya memerah.

Hermione tertawa. "Aku percaya tidak seburuk itu. Benar, Neville?"

"Yaahhh…." Justin menyeringai lebar, membuat Neville semakin sebal pada rekan kerjanya itu.

Hermione memutar matanya, _boys will be boys._

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione mendapatkan surat penyemangat dari teman-temannya di pagi hari. Dari Ron dan Luna (juga Harry kecil), Ginny, Oliver dan Draco. Luna bahkan mengirimkan gelang yang, katanya, untuk mengusir Wrackspurt yang akan mengganggunya. Hermione tertawa kecil, tapi tetap mengenakan gelang itu demi Luna. Draco juga mengirimkan surat singkat yang membuatnya tertawa;

_Selamat pagi Professor Granger,_

_Semoga hari pertamamu mengajar lancar dan menyenangkan. Jangan lupa untuk menghadiahi Slytherin 100 poin dan mengambil 1000 poin dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff._

_Draco_

_Ps: Slytherin rule!_

Hermione menyimpan surat Draco di samping dan mulai membuka paket dari Oliver. Sebuah pena bulu dan tintanya. Hermione membuka surat Oliver;

_My dear Hermione,_

_Ini adalah pena bulu yang bisa mengisi ulang dirinya secara otomatis selama botol tintanya berada dalam radius lima meter di sekitar pena. _

_Semoga sukses untuk hari pertamamu. Aku menunggu suratmu malam ini, aku ingin mendengar semuanya darimu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di Hogsmaede akhir pekan ini?_

_Menunggu jawabanmu._

_Love,_

_Oliver Wood._

Hari pertamanya mengajar lancar-lancar saja. Kelas pertamanya adalah Gryffindor dan Slytherin kelas empat. Tidak seperti pada masa Hermione masih sekolah, sekarang Gryffindor dan Slytherin terlihat sangat beradab satu sama lain. Hermione bahkan melihat seorang siswa Slytherin masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menggandeng tangan siswi Gryffindor. Neville memang sempat bilang kalau sekarang, persaingan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin hanya terlihat saat Quidditch.

Kelas keduanya adalah gabungan kelas tujuh Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Suasananya lebih tegang dibandingkan kelas pertama. Mungkin karena mereka sudah level NEWT, dimana masa depan mereka ditentukan di tahun ini. Ketua Murid tahun ini, seorang siswa dari Slytherin dan siswi dari Ravenclaw, terlihat sangat serius dan sangat pintar. Keduanya sempat mengajukan pertanyaan tingkat tinggi yang membuat Hermione sedikit terkejut, tapi tentu saja bisa dia jawab dengan baik.

Kelas ketiga dan terakhirnya hari itu adalah kelas satu gabungan Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor. Sejauh ini, kelas ini adalah kelas paling berisik yang Hermione ajar. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menarik poin masing-masing 10 dari Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor karena masih berisik setelah Hermione menegur mereka dua kali berturut-turut. Sebagai hukuman tambahan, Hermione memberikan tugas pertama untuk mereka. Essai sepanjang satu meter tentang mantra _Wingardium Leviosa. _Kelas kembali gaduh. Hanya ancaman Hermione untuk mengambil poin dan detensi yang bisa meredakan kegaduhan itu.

Neville tertawa ketika Hermione menceritakan itu saat makan malam.

"Memang seperti itu kelakuan anak kelas satu. Terutama Gryffindor, mereka selalu jadi yang paling ribut. Slytherin adalah yang paling tenang. Tapi tenang saja, seiring waktu mereka akan diam kok."

Hermione berharap seperti itu. Karena dia bisa migrain kalau setiap kali mengajar kelasnya seribut tadi. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Minerva sering sekali mengurut dahinya dulu.

Malam itu, Hermione menulis surat untuk banyak orang.

Pada Ron dan Luna, juga Harry kecil, untuk berterima kasih atas gelangnya. Dia juga memberitahu Luna bahwa tidak ada Wrackspurt yang mengganggunya hari ini dan menyampaikan salam kecup untuk Harry kecil.

Pada Ginny, menceritakan hari pertamanya dan menanyakan kabar Ginny.

Pada Oliver, juga menceritakan hari pertamanya dan mengiyakan untuk bertemu dengannya di akhir pekan. Di Three Broomstick lebih tepatnya.

Setelah mengirim surat terakhirnya pada Draco, mengatakan padanya kalau Hermione benar-benar menarik poin dari Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Namun Hermione tidak hanya menghadiahi Slytherin dengan poin, Ravenclaw juga. Hermione terlelap dengan cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione bisa tidur dengan benar-benar tenang.

_Aku pulang, Harry, _pikir Hermione sebelum tidur menghampirinya.


End file.
